mighty mighty words
by BlackZetzu
Summary: Jane writes her own fan fictions. One day she got thrown in the universe of Disneys "Hunchback of Notre Dame". She discovers that nearly everything she writes in her notebook is going to happen. Unfortunately Claude imprisoned her in his place and nothing went the way she wanted. Prepare for Love, Romance, Drama and more. (JanexFrollo; m for sexual and violent content, rape)
1. Hey, watchya doin?

This story is about Jane. She lives in our universe and writes her own fan fictions. Someday she got thrown in the "Hunchback of Notre Dame" universe.

Luckily she got her notebook with her.

Please be gentle with my english, it´s not my mother tongue ;D

Enjoy

(Maybe you know deviantart - I´m there as well (same name) and I drew the two main Characters (Jane and Frollo) - The tragedy of a family - SPOILERALERT!)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 1 - Hey, watchya doin?

 _Ok, where should I place him?_ I thought. _Maybe he´s in the church again. Praying. Yes. This would be typical for him._

Hi. My name is Jane and I am 23 years old. At the moment I am a student and I´m pretty sure I ain´t got any friends. In my spare time I write fan fictions about movies I like and at the moment I am writing one about the Disney movie „The hunchback of Notre Dame".

I watched it about ten times just because of one little detail in it. Claude Frollo. Well… he´s not a little detail after all but he´s the main antagonist which means he´s on the screen NOT enough.

I got a little crush on him I had to admit. But _where was I? Oh yes…_

 **The gypsy girl went in and the archdeacon saw her as he stood up of the dark wooden pew. She wanted to visit Quasimodo to ask for his help but the archdeacon stood in her way. She looked at him with her innocent green eyes.**

 **„** **What is it, archdeacon?" He kept quiet. „I´m all yours."**

 **He held his hand upon hers and said:**

 **„** **Pray with me."**

 _Oh my god, this is so boring. The archdeacon is such a lamo. He´s in the church all day long and he ain´t doing anything else than pray. Urgh. I should make him more interesting. Or at least the situation…_ I looked outside my window for a while and turned back to my scribbles.

 **„** **What is it, archdeacon?" He kept quiet. „I´m all yours."**

 **He held his hand upon hers.**

 **„** **These are some dangerous words, my dear." Claude Frollo had entered Notre Dame.**

 _Yes. That´s good. Frollo makes everything interesting, because he´s „such an evil" character._ I shook my head. No he´s not. _At the moment he totally want to bang her but what if… what if… WHAT IF …_ I had no further ideas and stood up.

I went to the fridge. _Nothing in here.. damn._ Hungrily I went back to my bedroom and grabbed my notepad and my pen. _I have to sleep now. It´s late already._

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._

At the next day I went to class, studied a little bit and then I decided to stay in the park to write my fan fiction. I was still hungry as I laid down in the grass. I hadn´t eaten anything since yesterday morning but writing was now much more important. My stomach made weird noises.

 _I know, I know… But would you please shut up? I´m concentrating here! I ain´t got money to feed you._

„Hey, watchya doin?" A very shrill noise made me freak out. „Don´t be scared. I´m Garry." A boy stood right next to me and giggled in the most creepy way I could imagine. He was wearing big fat glasses and his skin tone was kinda creepy.

„Who are you?"

„Don´t ya know? I´m always sitting right behind you where ever you are." _whoa, what?_

„Whoa, what? So you´re a stalker?"

„Kinda." He giggled again. „But I´m a huge fan of your stories and I got a present for you." _Creep._ „Come with me and all your dreams will come true."

„No, thank you." I returned to my scribbles as suddenly it got dark and I lost control over my body. The last thing I heard was the boys annoying giggle.

 _What the actual fuck? Where am I._ I touched my head. It hurts a lot and I felt some warm liquid dropping down. I bled. _This little fucker._ I got angry and… cold. I looked around and saw - right in front of me - the Notre Dame. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?


	2. A dream came true

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 2 - A dream came true

I stood up and looked around once more.

 _Ok, I´m right here. In Paris. In front of the Notre Dame. I´m freezing like shit because it´s snowing and I´m just wearing my t-shirt and my jeans._ In my hands I still held my notebook and my pen and as I looked at them I heard some noises.

„What are you doing here, girl?" I can´t believe it. Judge Claude Frollo came out of the church and went towards me. He was speaking to me right here, right now. He repeated his question. „What are you doing here, girl?"

 _What should I answer? This situation is so weird._ I decided just to stay calm and say nothing.

He came closer.

„Hm. It look like you got beaten. You are bleeding. Who did this?", he wanted to know after he stared at my head for some moments.

„I don´t know." My stomach rumbled again.

„And you are hungry. These are bad conditions for a girl in your age. You should go and find some place you can sleep this night. It is getting dark." He slowly passed me as he wanted to go to his carriage. My thoughts were racing.

„Minister." He turned around.

„What is it?", he grumbled with his deep chocolate voice.

„I don´t have a place and I don´t know anyone here. In fact I don´t even know how I got here." My eyes turned wet. I really was scared and he saw that.

He flicked his tongue and rolled with his eyes.

„Gypsies.", he grumbled again.

„I´m not a gypsy."

„What are you then?"

„No gypsy." He stared at me once more and made some gesture I should come to him. I tiptoed to him because I wasn´t wearing my shoes. _God damn it´s cold. There was summer in real life at least._ My whole body trembled.

„You can come with me and rest in my place for one night. After that you will have to carry on on your own, you understand?" I can´t believe it. Not that he only was standing here in front of me for real, he also offered me to come with him. I turned red and grinned like an idiot as I got in his carriage after him. _He sure has a sexy ass._


	3. discovery

chapter 3 - discovery

After we arrived the palace of justice we took the stairs to a higher level. He led me to a small room in which only was a bed and a cross.

„You can sleep here. If you need to clean yourself the bathroom is at the end of the hallway." He closed the door behind me. _That´s not what I wanted. And he forgot to give me at least some bread. I AM STILL HUNGRY and I´m freezing like hell. This place is bullshit._

I really wanted to eat something but I did not dare to walk around outside this room. He was still the most powerful person in Paris and if I would drive him angry he would probably burn me. That´s the moment I decided to return to my scribbles. I began a new story about how I landed here and I wrote down everything what have happened until now.

 **…** **wrote down everything what have happened until now.**

After that I decided to write down what I wish for at the moment. Maybe this will help me to get rid of my thoughts about delicious food. Hamburgers…Pizza…Steak…

 **One of the servants of Claude Frollo had seen the girl and liked her immediately. He heard how they spoke to each other and decided to give her some food as soon as he will be in his bedroom.**

Knocking. Someone knocked at my door and I was shocked a little. I opened the door and there stood a man with food in his hands.

„I excuse my master. He is not the best host after all. I brought you something to eat.", he smiled at me and gave me the tablet. My eyes went big.

Wow, what a coincidence.

„Thank you." That was the only thing I was able to say. My stomach rumbled once again and the man laughed a little bit.

„Enjoy your meal." He said and closed the door behind me. I stood still for a few moments and sat down my bed. I grabbed my notebook and read what I had wrote down minutes ago.

 _No. Don´t be silly. This can´t be true._

I saw what the man brought me. Bread, cheese, sausage and water. I grabbed the bread and took a bite. It was delicious. _Only the best food for the minister I guess._

I wanted to try something. Once again I grabbed my notebook and wrote something down.

 **The man liked the girl really much and he had seen which horrible clothing she was wearing. He grabbed some clothing she could wear and placed it in front of her room.**

I waited some moments and went to the door. As I opened it there really was some clothing. The pieces were dark and heavy and I didn´t really know how to put them on. But at least they were warm.

It took me a while to get dressed and there was still one piece left. _What?_ I laughed. It was one of his robes. This must be Frollos clothing. No wonder they squeezed me at some places. I laughed again. Unfortunately the man didn´t brought me one of his hats. _Maybe he only own one._

I laid down on my bed. It wasn´t soft at all. It was hard as stone. I tried to get some sleep but my thoughts were running. _I want his hat._

What? Right at this moment I only was thinking about how badly I wanted to have his hat? _Oh notebook, where are you?_ Fast I wrote down that his hat appeared in this room but nothing happened. _Did I break it?_

I looked around and discovered a red shine underneath the bed. And for real. There was his hat. _I got his hat! I got his hat! I always wanted this hat._ Immediately I put it on and a shiver went down my back. _Oh yes. This feels so good._

Now that I got nearly everything I wanted I fell asleep.


	4. What are you doing, woman?

chapter 4 - what are you doing, woman?

I woke up very early and needed to pee. _What did he say? At the end of the hallway… but which way?_ I turned right and walked around the hallways.

After I searched some rooms I finally found a bathroom and took a seat on the toilet. I still was wearing his clothes and I was wearing his robe and his hat as well. They were so warm and soft. No wonder he liked this kind of dress.

Suddenly, I was still peeing, someone opened the door. _Shit, I must have forgotten to lock it. Stupid, stupid!_

Frollo came in and stared at me with big eyes. He was naked.

„Oh my god", he shout out and stumbled back out of the bathroom. I finished as quick as I could but with all these layers of clothing it was harder than I thought.

„I am sorry!", I shout through the closed door.

„What EXACTLY are you doing in my bathroom, wearing my clothes? Dear mother of god.", he yelled. He must be very angry right now.

„I searched for a bathroom."

„I said it to you, yesterday, woman!" He was still yelling.

I opened the door and while I wanted to run to another door I saw him dressing. His upper body was still undressed and I turned red again.

„I am very sorry. It will never happen again." I said and ran into another room. I closed my eyes. _I saw him naked… I saw him naked…_

After a few moments - my eyes were still closed - I heard his voice again.

„Would you mind to come out of my closet?" He wasn´t yelling anymore but his words made me wonder. I opened my eyes and for real… I stood in his closet. How embarrassing.

After I opened the door he looked at me with his strong grey eyes.

„You are a strange person. Still under the influence of your head injury I presume." He grabbed my arm as I wanted to run and stopped me. „Not so fast, young lady. Where do you think you´re going dressed like this?" He took the hat I was wearing and threw it on his bed. „Undress yourself."

„But I don´t wear anything underneath it." He turned slightly red and cleared his throat.

„Un…undress yourself anyway. I will give you something." He searched his closet and found something. He turned around and began to pray.

I turned around as well and while he was concentrated on his prays I was concentrated on the naked picture of him. My heart beat strong and I was excited. My breathing got slightly faster and my thoughts were filled with pictures of his body.

„You lost something.", he said. I was now fully undressed and naked. My notebook laid on the ground and he stared at hit. He was really concentrated not to look at me.

„Yes… I guess so."

„Cover your shame.", he gave me a black blanket. He was nervous, too. I must be the first naked woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

„There is nothing to shame about my body." I took the blanket and held it in my hands. I wanted him to see me naked as well.

„Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man.."

„Stop that."

„..of my virtue I am justly proud.."

„Would you please stop praying?" He stopped and opened his eyes again as I stroke his cheek.

„Don´t touch me, demon. You trie to fool me for that my immortal soul will.."

„Shut up." _Gosh, what am I doing? He will kill me for that!_

„…What have you just said?", now he stared at me, ignoring my state.

„I´m not a demon. I´m a woman. You should be ashamed yourself to blame me for your unholy thoughts." _Stop it, just stop it or you will die! Stupid girl!_

He didn´t say anything more but his head got redder and redder. _Oh god, what have I done?_

„My unholy thoughts?", he said very calm. „You are the one standing undressed in my room, girl. You are the one with unholy thoughts, my dear." He grabbed my chin and smiled. His came nearer and his face was nearly touching mine. I breathed out very short, very strong. My body wanted him so badly right now but on the other hand I was afraid he would harm me.

„Mercy."

He grinned.

„Mercy."

„Are you afraid I will harm you?" I closed my eyes.

„..Yes.", I whispered as he came even nearer to my face. His lips nearly reached mine. His hot breathing was all over my face and he smelled like sin to me. I was exited about what was going to happen.

 _Kiss me. Please kiss me._

„In this case..", his lips wandered to my ear while he was still grabbing my chin. „You are my prisoner now until I let you go." He let off of me and left the room. I remained a moment.

 _Wait.. what did he just say? Fuck! Great. Just great. Imprisoned by Claude Frollo. In his own bedroom… It could be worse. But wait… He still want to get Esmeralda. No. No, no no! He´s mine now! I´m here and he´s mine now! Esmeralda can have Phoebus the blond creep or even Quasimodo if she likes it dirty but the minister is mine!_


	5. God have mercy on me

Chapter 5 - God have mercy on me

A few hours later I was finished managing my escape out of the window. I had to knot his clothing together to climb down the wall. He really shut the god damn door.

 _Think. Think think think. Where could he be now?_ The only thing I took with me was one of his robes - I wasn´t wearing anything underneath it and it was way too big for me- and my notebook. Back in the room I tried to manipulate him but it didn´t work. Maybe it only was able to manipulate people who aren´t actual in the movie or important characters.

 _What am I thinking about?_ I shook my head _Claude Frollo… where could he be?_

I searched the most important places. The court of miracles - of course he wasn´t there. It still didn´t know where it was. The catacombs - why would he be here? Silly me. The place in front of the Notre Dame - He must be here. His black gigantic horse was here.

I went to it and stroke his head.

„You´re so fluffy, Snowball."

Suddenly the doors of Notre Dame opened and Phoebus and Djali came out. Djali beat his ass and beefed. _Here we are. I remember this scene. He´s in the cathedral with her. I have to hurry before he grabs her._

I ran in the building and saw them. It was too late. He already held her from behind and sniffed her hair. I went towards them and they discovered me.

„What are you doing here, witch? I locked you in my room." Esmeralda moaned as his grip got stronger.

„Let her go."

„YOU!" He pointed at me which gave Esmeralda the opportunity to kick him right in his stomach and she freed herself. She ran to me and stood next to me.

„Thank you. He is a horrible person." _Good. She´s still not interested in him._ He writhed and exhaled while he held his stomach.

Without looking at her I said „Run before he stand up." She nodded and thanked me. _No, I thank you you´re not interested in him. … I´m such a horrible person._

„How dare you, girl?" He grumbled while he stood up. We were all alone in the church and nobody heard my scream as he suddenly grabbed my wrists and pressed me agains one pillar. He was in rage.

„How dare you? Escape my room, disorder my demand and free the gypsy. You shall be punished for the carelessness of yours." He pressed his body against mine and I felt a bulge down under his robe.

 _Could it be? Claude Frollo is in heat and he presses his body against mine._ I began to shiver again.

„Yes. Punish me." I licked his nose and he shook his head.

„You´re the devil." He dragged me in a small room filled with pews and candles. It was dark inside and he lighten some of the candles after he closed the door.

Again he dragged me but this time he pressed me against one wall. His lower body was damn hot and he breathed heavily.

„Forgive me father for that I will sin." He kissed my neck and smelled my hair. „God have mercy on her." He let his hand lid under my robe and stroke my leg upwards right to my middle. He felt I wasn't wearing anything underneath it and I was wet. I was ready to take him. I wanted to feel his whole length inside of me. His warmth upon my skin and his kisses all over my body.

„God have mercy on me." His fingers slipped between my legs and he rubbed my most sensitive spot.

I moaned and he rubbed it stronger. His bony fingers were a bit cold but his lower parts were hot. I moaned once again as he let his middle finger lid inside of me.

„Quiet.", he whispered and pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was filled with desire and I wrapped my free hand around his neck to pull him closer.

His hand let off of me and wandered back to him. He tried to get rid of his clothes but he needed another hand.

„Let me go."

„You will run."

„No. I won´t. I swear." I was so damn exited. I was going to get laid by Claude freakin` Frollo!

Finally he let my wrist go and begann to undress himself. I helped him while we kissed. I licked over his cheek and played with his cute silver curled hair with my tongue.

My hand grabbed his trouser and I pulled it down while I kneed.

„What.." I licked his shaft and he shuddered. His penis was fully erected now and It was easy for me to play with his tip.

My mouth was all wet and my tongue wrapped around his glans as much as it could. He was breathing heavily and grabbed my hair. He massaged my head and slowly began to push his hip.

His penis went more inside my mouth and I accepted it. _He is so delicious._

„You´re truly the devil himself.", he groaned and pushed his hip once more against my face. „You cursed me, Esmeralda!" _ESMERALDA? I´M NOT ESMERALDA!_

I spit out his penis and stood up angrily. I wiped my mouth and stared at him.

He needed a moment to calm down. He still was in heat and my sudden withdrawal caused him a painful need for more.

„Why do you stop?", he wheezed.

„I am not Esmeralda." I clasped my arms.

He gulped slightly as he realized what he just said but he was able not to move a single muscle.

„I can call you whatever I want. You are my prisoner or have you forgotten? And by the way. This, my dear, is a punishment."

„Oh yes. It is." I played naiv. „But it will be a punishment for you. You can get rid of your boner yourself. But wait… Isn´t it a sin to touch himself?"

„Watch your mouth, girl!" He got angry. He still was fully erected and I still wanted to feel him inside me.

I grinned deceitful. „I will."

He growled with his deepest voice and his teeth began to scrunch. I was still wearing his robe while he stood naked in front of me.

I completely undressed myself and covered my breasts and my pubic place. Frollos breath got louder as he saw me like this and I knew this would be THE chance for me to make him wilder than ever before.

I turned around and let my hip shake from one side to another. I heard his footsteps. He is coming closer to me.

„You.. girl. What´s your name?"

„Jane."

„Don´t you dare lie to me." He grabbed me like Esmeralda before and bit my ear. „What a ridiculous name."

 _Ridiculous? Oh yes. We´re in 1482… I forgot._ „Maria. My name is Maria."

„Maria, eh?" He pressed his hip against my back and I clearly felt his manhood. „What a coincidence."

„Why?" I wasn´t able to move, his grab was too tight.

„It doesn´t matter." He rubbed his crotch agains my back. My butt moved by his own and I tried to reach his privacy with it.

He must have recognized my moves and bend my upper body down. He grabbed my hair and drilled his finger deep inside them. His grip didn´t hurt but I was under his control anyway.

„The punishment is over, Maria. In fact I am a generous man and I will forgive you."

With only one strong thrust he dig his penis deep inside my inners. I screamed in pain. He was so big he completely filled me up. He thrusted again and again. Strong, wild, hot and without any reservation he penetrated my inners with his hot flesh. My body shuddered every time he pushed himself deeper and my heartbeat gone crazy.

„Maria. Oh, yes. Yes. Can you feel my pardon?" I only was able to gasp. His one hand still was clipped inside my hairs and with the other he grabbed my waist.

It was hard for me to stay in this position. His thrusts were hard and I was a virgin. I wasn't used to stuff like that. He felt my shivers and gone slower.

„What´s wrong?" He looked down after he got off of me. I was slightly bleeding and he stared at me. „You are not a demon after all. You were innocent. Unspent."

„I was a virgin, yes." I paused. „Was." I smiled at him and tried to hug him. He stumbled backwards a little bit.

„What are you doing, girl?" I stood still.

„Nothing." I said sadly and enclosed my upper body.

We stood quiet for a few moments then he began to talk again.

„May I ask if we could .. continue?" He was glowing red and looked aside in shame. „Please…?"

 _How did I do this? The minister of justice asked me to continue having sex with him and he even said PLEASE! Oh my god… concentrate. concentrate. Don´t overreact now. Don´t ruin this moment._

I screeched. _Shit_

He laughed a bit and grabbed my kin. „I suppose this was a yes."

„Yes.", I whispered and he gave me a gentle kiss. We laid down on the robes and he was on top of me. I spread my legs and he covered my private place with his hip.

„I will be careful. I promise.", he whispered with his dark deep voice and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he slowly shoved his dick inside me once again.

This time it felt whole different. It didn´t hurt. It was pure pleasure. His gentle thrusts and his hands under my back. He exhaled every time he pushed.

„Maria. How old are you?"

„Do you really want to know this now?"

„Yes." He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

„Old enough.", I whispered. I pressed my hip against his and moaned in pleasure.

„I see." His moves began to get stronger and more intensive. After a few more thrusts he touched and massaged my breasts with his bony fingers of his left hand and kissed and sucked my other one.

„Do you know my name?" _Stop asking so much and go on. I´m yours. Make me a woman!_

„Yes."

„Say it." I stay quiet. _Is he serious?_ „Say my name."

His tongue wandered all the way back over my upper body over my throat to my lips. He licked me and waited for me. He stopped to thrust but my body wanted him!

Fast I gasped his name.

„Say it again. Slowly."

„Claude Frollo." _He´s toying with me._

„Yes. That´s my name." He grinned. _What does he expect from me? Please, continue._

„Claude.."

„Maria?" I grabbed his butt cheeks and pressed his hip stronger against me. I licked over his nose and he startet to thrust again. He grabbed my leg and bend it to his limits. His penis went deeper inside me and his breathing got even hotter.

He sucked my breast again and I had an orgasm while he nibbled my nipple. I moaned louder than before. His hot flesh burned me and his trusts caused my orgasm to hold.

„I can´t… I´m coming." He closed his eye and buried his face in my hair while he shot his hot, creamy, sticky load in my inners. His orgasm caused his muscles to cramp. His heavy body laid upon me and he shoved his dick one last time as deep as he could. We were breathing heavily and he slumped on top of me.

 _Ok… He´s heavier than I thought_. It was hard to breath. Suddenly I remembered something. 1482. _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit!_

„Go down. Go down now." I tried to push him away but he wasn´t moving.

„Why? Don´t you like it anymore?"

„Just go down, please." He got down and I stood up, picked up the robe I was wearing and dressed me. „Where is the next bathroom?" I was rattle on the doorknob. He had locked and shot the door before we had this … impact. _Dang it!_

He was quiet confused about my behavior but opened the door for me.

„Upstairs, but what do you want…", but I didn´t hear him anymore. I was too fast.


	6. Reproduction

Chapter 6 - Reproduction

 _Stupid. Stupid!_ I tried to clean my private place as good as possible. _Stupid! You mysteriously landed in 1482 and you have nothing else to do to sleep with a man you don´t know… well done, Jane. Well done._

„Marie?" Frollo called for me. „What are you doing in there, girl? What was the hurry?" He knocked against the door but I didn´t open. He knocked again. „Come out or at least tell me where your problem is."

„Nothing. It´s nothing."

„Don´t try to fool me." I opened the door.

„I just washed me."

„With such a hurry? You are a strange person, indeed."

„You already said that." I wrapped my arms around his right arm and looked at him. „Do you really want to know what my problem is?"

„Tell me." He was curious.

„Do you know anything about the female anatomy …" _1482, remember! Act normal._ „Do you know how to reproduce?" _Reproduce? What?_

Now he was confused.

„Do you mean you are .. what was the word again… pregnant?" He shook me off. „You are pregnant? Who is the father?" He panicked. „I slept with a married, pregnant woman. Beata Maria, please forgive me."

„No. Claude, stop." He kneed down and began to pray. „Claude." I sighed. „I was a virgin, you remember? I can´t be pregnant .. well now I could but I washed it off and married? I am not married. Truly not. Do you even know anything about the female bod?"

He stared at me and stood up. He kept quiet until I asked him again.

„Do you know anything about the female body?"

„Now I do." He behaved like a school boy. _Oh god. He don´t know the story about the bird and the bees.._

„Come with me." He grabbed me and led me out of the church. His horse was still there and he dragged me to it. „Get on." I got on, he got on and he brought me back to the palace of justice.

Back in his room he threw me on the bad and stood before me.

„You, gypsy girl.."

„I´m not a gypsy." He ignored me and continued.

„You are still my prisoner. And you will stay here and you will be mine until I release you." _Big words for someone who doesn´t know anything about sex._ I giggled inside. He left the room with a big bang.

„Thank you very much!", I shouted ironically but he didn´t hear me. After a while I remembered what I had in my pockets. My notebook. That´s something I could use to entertain me while he´s gone.

 **After Claude Frollo left the room with a big bang his servant opened the door to his bedroom and freed the girl inside.**

 _Yeah.. that should do it. I´m such a genius._ (No, she´s not)

The door opened and the servant came in.

„Miss, here is your clothing and something to eat.", he came nearer and wanted me to whisper something in my ear but suddenly there was a loud yell.

„What do you think you are doing, boy?" Frollo stood in the doorway and was in rage. „This girl belongs to me and you will stay away from her or you will be punished for your incompetence and misbehavior."

The man gasped and got out of the room. The minister closed the door again and turned to me.

„Was he touching you, my love?"

„No. He just brought me something to eat." I hided my notebook from him.

 _Great. This thing is useless as long as he´s around._

„Did you just call me my love?"

„Did I?"

„You did."

„This has nothing to say." He held something in his hands. „Here. This is for you. Can you read?"

„Yes."

„Very well." He gave me a heavy book and left the room again.

 _A bible.. of course it is a bible. What else could it be? Well at least he´s gone and I can write something in my notebook._ I thought for a while but nothing popped in my head. I stood up and looked out of the window. _Well it would be nice to go outside but he could punish me for that. Prisoners have to stay inside._

 **A/N: short explenation for "Ellen" about the bird and the bee's thing: cursiv is what Maria is thinking. Not reality. That means Frollo know about it but Maria is thinking otherwise**


	7. seductive devil

Chapter 7 - seductive devil

I woke up very early again and as I remembered where I was I began to whistle.

 _I´m still here. It wasn´t a dream. I´m still here. Nothing´s like what it seem._

I washed my face and toyed around with his inventory.

„Good morning, Maria." He stood in the doorway and stared at me. I was naked again. He gulped and looked away. „It seems you are in a very good mood this day."

„Good morning. Yes, I am."

„May I ask you why?"

„Nothing in particular." I shrugged. _He don´t need to know everything._

„I brought you your breakfast. Dress yourself and come here." I wrapped a towel around my body and went to him. He sat at a small table and prepared the meal.

„Wow, this looks delicious." I said.

„Don´t be silly. These are regular elements of breakfast. The only thing I added is the wine, but this isn´t something new." I sat stood in front of him.

„I didn´t meant the food." I grinned. He turned red.

„Stop it, you seductive devil." He grumbled for no particular reason.

„Don´t you like it?", I asked as I bend down to him and kissed his nose.

„That´s not..not.." He stuttered as I took off his robe, spread my legs and sat on his lab. I licked over his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

„You know, you want it.", I whispered but he only stared at me with big eyes. He gasped and opened his mouth a bit.

„Maria. What have you done to me?"

„What do you mean?"

„Two days ago I though I would die alone and now you´re here. With me. On my lab." He wrapped his arms around my hip. „In my arms." He shook his head. „No. This is not right. Sin. You bewitched me."

„Don´t say such cruel things to me. I please you."

„You please me?" I grinned and gave him a gentle kiss. „I will do my best, my love." _He said it again. Yes! Lucky me._

The kiss lasted some minutes and meanwhile his hands undressed me. The towel lid of my body and he kneaded my breasts.

My hip began to move on its own and performed circles upon his. I felt how he hardened and I opened his pants to free him from his strain. My right hand held him straight while his tip went inside of me. _Yeah, that´s good. Much better than yesterday._

Before I knew it he lifted his hip and shoved his masculinity deep inside my hot flesh. We moaned. He relaxed his muscles as I pressed down my entire body. Gravity helped us and for one particular moment he got deeper inside than before. He wanted to move his hips but I stopped him.

„Relax. Let me do it." I moved my hip back and forth, to and fro to pleasure the minister. I felt like a slut but my body wanted more.

„Oh god, Maria." He gasped and breathed heavily. He closed his eyes and threw his head back while he came.

 _That was easy…_

I lifted my hip a little bit and felt his hot sperm passing his dick but he was still erected. The white liquid flowed down my inner shank while his tip was still inside me.

„Don´t stop.", he whispered while his head still leaned back. I sat down again which allowed him to drill me again. He filled me with his size. He lifted his head. My heart beat fast, my breath gone wild and my muscles ensnared him.

His hands toyed around with my breasts, wandered all over my body and he nippled and sucked on my nipples.

My temperature increased and I shouted out his name while I had my orgasm. He clawed his fingernails deep in my back as he shot another load in my inners. It was more than before. I had to take a deep breath before I could say anything.

But right at the moment I wanted to say something he asked me something.

„Do you want to wash it off again?" He looked at me with his grey eyes. _I could melt. His innocent look and his smile which nearly isn´t recognizable._

„I suppose so." He looked aside and he seems to be sad. „What is it?" I asked him gently and stroke his cheek. I moved a little and felt he was still inside me. Flabby, but inside.

„I hoped you would not say this."

„You don´t want me to clean myself?" _Wait wait wait.. Is this going where I think it´s going? Do he really want me to get pregnant?_

„No." He turned redder than before, which was nearly impossible, and his tiny tiny smile got a little bit wider.

I mumbled something.

„Pardon me?"

„What is wrong with you? I know you got a crush on Esmeralda and I know you want her. Not me."

„Maria. That´s not quiet the reaction I hoped for."


	8. I only wanted her body

Chapter 8 - I only wanted her body

„Oh yeah?" I stood up in a hurry and he slipped out of me which caused a smacking wet noise. I picked up the towel and wanted to go back in the bathroom to wash away the sin.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

„There is nothing between Esmeralda an me. Yes, I loved her. But only for a few days. It´s over now." He hugged me. I felt his warmth and his hands around me. I heard his heart beat very fast and there was also a little stammer in his voice.

 _You can´t fool me. I know how much you love her. I saw the movie!_

„You would have burned down all of Paris to find her. You would have harmed innocent people just to see her again."

„How do you know?" _THINK! You can´t tell him the truth._

„I saw it in your eyes yesterday as you sniffed her hair. You grabbed her and you got a harden one because of that. You only slept with me because you were `in the mood`." I wanted to get rid of him but he held me in his strong arms.

„Maria, please. I love you, not her." We paused.

„You.. love me?" I stopped fighting him and started at him.

„Yes."

„Since when? We only know each other since two days."

„It happened yesterday morning as I saw you in my bathroom." _Thats funny. Never heard that before._

„For real? I mean… And her? What about her?"

„Don´t care about her. I only wanted her body. But my love to you is different in so many ways."

„Are you a virgin?"

„Not any more."

I shook my head. „I mean before yesterday." _Please say yes. Please!_

„Yes." _Perfect_ „Can you forgive me? Can you accept me as yours again?" _He was mine? I didn´t notice that. But heck yeah, jackpot._

„I forgive you, but.. Am I still your prisoner?"

„I.. Yes." _Asshole._

„And why? What have I done wrong?"

„Nothing. It´s just.. I don´t want you to walk outside. You could get harmed, raped, beaten or even killed." _At least he really does care about my health._

Something came back to my mind. Sperm! His seed was still inside me. _Fuck. Not again! Fucking 15th century. Why can´t there be condoms? Urgh_

I freed myself from his grip and ran in the bathroom. I forgot to close the door behind me and so Frollo stood behind me and gripped my wrists.

„Don´t wash it off." He kissed my head. „Please."

„But… I will get pregnant."

„That´s what I am hoping for.", he whispered.

„You don´t know anything about me. I don´t know you. Why would you think a pregnancy would be a good idea?"

„I know it´s the right thing. And we got plenty of time to learn everything about each other. I will care about you. I will do everything for you and everything you ask me for." _Whoa. This really is big._

„Have you thought this through? I mean, besides the fact that I´m not quiet sure about the whole thing after all, the kid will be a bastard. Don´t you think this will destroy your reputation?"

„I don´t care about my reputation." _Ok, now he´s definitely out of character. Or mad. Or both._

I didn´t know if I should be happy or scared right now. Claude Frollo, the minister of justice, the most powerful man of Paris got insane. _Maybe I should solve this problem with my notebook._


	9. I want you to be mine forever

Chapter 9 - I want you to be mine forever

Three weeks later, Frollo allowed me to walk around the house but not outside, I spoke to one of his servants. It was an ordinary talk about ordinary stuff and ordinary people. I was bored as hell. No tv, no internet, no fastfood and I even missed school. The only things I could do were to read his books, which were less than I thought because the most were written in latin or another strange language, talk to his servants and to write down something in my notebook.

Unfortunately I had no ideas what to write in. Normally I write about the main characters an their behavior but every time I tried to change his mind it didn´t work. _Stupid crap. This is the most powerful thing in this world but I have no ideas._

I cursed myself for being such an idiot and finished the talking to the servant. It was late and normally Frollo would have been back home again since one hour. _Maybe he´ll come back if it was raining._

 **The sky turned black and thunder crawled over it. Suddenly it began to rain and everyone on the street soaked wet.**

 _That´s the best I can do right now?_ I really was confused since I landet here.

Ten minutes later the front door opened and Frollo went in. He was all wet but he seemed to be calm.

„Maria, my love?" He looked around and discovered me. As fast as he could he got rid of his wet robe while he walked to me. „I don´t want you to get wet.", he said as I watched him getting rid of his soaked clothes. „Maybe you´ll catch a cold. You have to stay warm. It´s still November. Are you alright?"

„Yes, I´m fine, thank you. Just like the other dozen times you asked me." He hugged me and kissed my head like every time he came home. „It´s just the morning sickness, that´s all."

Yes, I am pregnant. We haven't slept together since the first two times but as soon as he heard the `good` news he was exited and happy again. I was just scared as shit. I also was kind of homesick but I would never go back on my own.

„Do you want to lay down?"

„Stop asking me that. I will lay down when I want and where I want. And no. I don´t want to sleep in your bedroom or besides you. Give me time for god sake." He stared at me with big eyes. „I am sorry."

„You don´t have to apologize. I will wait. In fact I am a patient man but would you give me the honor to accompany me tomorrow?" _Why can´t he be normal? He already has managed to get what he wanted even if I would never accepted it. God this whole situation drives me crazy._

„Does that mean you let me finally go out?"

„Don´t be foolish, girl."

„I am no girl anymore thanks to you!" _I should not be so harsh to him. But I hate being imprisoned._

„I see." _You see? YOU SEE? What the fuck do you mean? Just because you´re probably the hottest guy in this universe it doesn't mean you can say such stupid phrases._

He must have noticed my really bad mood.

„Maybe it´s better I will leave you alone now. It seems you´re mad at me right now. I don´t know why but I don´t want you to stress you even more." _Yeah, that´s right. Fuck off._ He turned. _He´s leaving me for real? Oh no… I want him near with me. He´s such a good .. boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend?_

„Claude." He turned back to me in a rush.

„Yes, my love?"

„What exactly are we?"

„What do you mean?"

„Are we two lovers or am I your flatmate? Are you my boyfriend? I don´t know what we are and that scares me a bit." It really scares me for some reason.

It took a while until he answered.

„I would describe our current status as couple. Yes. I think we can entitle us as couple." He gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. „Is this acceptable?"

„I think so." I looked at him. „You must be freezing. Go and take a warm bath."

„Will you join me?"

„Later.. maybe." As soon as he got away I whipped out my notebook.

 **Frollo wanted Jane to accomplish her the next day. Luckily it was neither snowing nor raining.**

Once again I asked myself what else I could write down. At the moment I´m using my notebook more as an diary.

I decided to join Frollo and went to his bathroom. He gave me another room for myself after I asked him and now his bedroom was his once again.

„You decided to join me? That was a good decision of yours." I undressed myself. „You are still wearing my robe. Why don´t you let my buy some new clothing for you? This old thing is much too big for you."

„I like it." I sat in front of him and leaned back. He hugged me from behind and laid his head on my shoulder.

The water was pleasantly warm and his touches were placed very careful.

„Claude. I will ask you once more to give me back my freedom."

„I can´t."

„You can´t imprison me for the rest of my days."

„I want you to be mine first."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

„Close your eyes.", Frollo said to me as we arrived our destination. I didn´t know where we were and closed my eyes. He helped me out of his carriage and gently dragged me somewhere. It was cold and the snow crunched under our feet. „Wait a second."

Suddenly he picked and carried me up some stairs. He dragged me again and we entered some building. Our footsteps reverberated and I got an idea where we were.

„You can open your eyes again." We stood in the middle of Notre Dame and it was decorated really nice. Red fabrics hung around and the floor was covered with lighten candles. Some pews were pushed away and there stood a table with two seats around it.

 _What is going on here?_

„Claude. What´s the meaning of this?"

„Take a seat." He helped me to take a seat and gave his servant some sign. Now he sat down himself. He stared at me while I looked around.

„Do you like it?"

„Yes. Of course. It´s beautiful." The last sunbeams felt through the magnificent and colorful windows of the church and as they were gone the servant came back with a small tablet. He placed it on the table and presented a wonderful meal and - of course - a bottle of wine.

He asked me to eat and we had a really nice evening together.

A few minutes after we finished he stood up and kneed before me.

„Maria." _What is going on?_

He brought out a small black box and opened it in front of me. A shiny silver ring was in it.

„Maria. Will you be my wife?" _Huh? I mean.. HUH?_

„Claude.. I.." He stared at me with his magnificent grey eyes. He was hoping and praying to god in his thought I will say yes.

I took the ring and looked at it. _Hey.. Why not? You love him, kinda worship him, and he is really into you. You´re already pregnant and you have nothing to loose._

„Yes, I will." He gasped happily and hugged me once more.

„I love you, Maria." He kissed me and put the ring on me. _Engaged. I am engaged to Claude Frollo. I am engaged to Claude Frollo? How did this happen?_

„I like you, too."

„Like?"

I grinned.

„Love. I love you, too." _Aaaaaaaaahhh. I´m engaged to CLAUDE! I´m so happy I could explode!_


	10. godforsaken gypsy

Chapter 10 - godforsaken gypsy

 _Ok, girl. Summarize! You landet in this universe four months ago. You immediately have slept with Claude Frollo and of course you got pregnant. You are going to get married (what a surprise!) and you don´t know how this will end. Good. Good?_

„Excuse me, but you really should concentrate, madame. By the way you look gorgeous. But we could hide the belly a little bit more." _Eh? Oh yes. The dress._

I stood in the middle of a small room filled with fabrics, buttons and weird wigs. The dressmaker was a small, old man and since two hours he plucked at me and the wedding dress I was wearing.

„I am concentrated.", I puffed. „Could we end this here? I will come back tomorrow."

„Oh.. of course, madame."

After I got changed and left the building I whipped out my notebook.

 **The wedding dress got finished the next day and it was the most beautiful dress the people of Paris have ever seen. Everyone wanted to see who is going to marry the minister of justice and they …**

„What are you writing?", Frollo came to me. I absolutely forgot he wanted to pick me up.

„Nothing."

„It does not look like nothing. You scribbled a lot in the last few weeks. What is this notebook anyway? Some kind of diary?", he rid on Snowball and looked at me very interested.

„Yes. It is. And that´s why you are not allowed to read it." _If he would read this I would be fucked._

He helped me to get up the horse and wrapped his arms around my belly.

„How are you today, my love?" He gently kissed my neck.

„Quiet good. I didn´t vomit this morning and I am in a surprisingly good mood." He still petted my belly and laid his head on my shoulder. I pulled me a little bit and his breath was very warm.

It was February and still very cold. He insisted to buy me new clothing but they didn´t held me as warm as I wished for. His clothing I was wearing the first day I landet in this universe was much warmer and every time he wasn´t around me - which were very rare moments - I snuggled me to them.

„Can we go home? I´m freezing a little bit." He lot off of me.

„Yes of course, my dear." He slightly hit Snowball and he began to walk. His hooves made rattling sounds and sometimes he blew out small clouds of breath.

We stood quiet for a while.

„Esmeralda?"

 _Esmeralda?_

Snowball got faster as Claude gently hit him. I looked around and saw her. She stood right in front of Notre Dame and was taking to Phoebus. She was wearing her normal clothing while had his shiny, golden armor on. Djali was there as well.

The goat bleated as he saw us but they ignored the animal.

„Claude… why are we heading for them?"

 _Is he still interested in her?_ I got sightly jealous.

„Don´t worry, my dear. I just have to do my job." _Alrighty then. Nothing to worry about.. I guess._

He ordered Snowball to stop and stared at the two people who finally recognized us as well.

„Good day, Sir.", Phoebus said and bend down. _Oh yes. I changed the plot so much they never had a dispute._

„I hope you arrest this gypsy, captain. She should not be in Paris. I have forbidden it." He was very calm.

„I didn´t knew that, Sir."

„I gave you the instruction right after I determined it. You are getting careless, captain."

„Excuse me, Sir. I must have forgotten it. It will never happen again." He bend down again and grabbed Esmeraldas arm. She freed herself and Djali kicked Phoebus. They ran away.

„Go after her and bring her to the palace of justice. I will take care of her."

Phoebus nodded and ran after Esmeralda.

 _They don´t seem to be a couple. Maybe they were just together in the movie because of big bad Claude._

„Darling."

„Yes, my love?", he asked me.

„You will take care of her? What have you got in mind?" We headed back home.

„I will show her what happens if she ever will come back to Paris."

„Why don´t you let her stay here? She hadn´t done anything wrong, didn´t she? Or do you fear you still could be interested in her and she might seduce you?"

He didn´t say a word.

„I see. You are still interested in her." I wasn´t angry. I wasn´t even sad.

He laid his right hand on my belly and said:

„No. I´m not interested in her. I want her out of Paris just as I want every gypsy out of Paris. She is just like every other godforsaken one."

 _I know where the court of miracle is but I don´t know if I should tell him. These people hadn´t done anything wrong in my eyes._


	11. court of miracles

Chapter 11 - court of miracles

I stood right next to Frollo as he spoke to Esmeralda. Phoebus was able to catch her and they imprisoned her in the deepest depths of the palace of justice.

He spoke to her in a very calm way but his words were full of threats, persuasiveness and assertiveness.

 _This man really can be scary. For god sake I am not his prisoner any more._

After he finished, Esmeralda stood strong and just stared at him the whole time, he turned to me and said:

„Come. I´m done here. We will leave this gypsy to her faith." He took the stairs but I stood before her cell.

She sighed and sat down on the ground. After a few moments she looked at me.

„You freed me back then but now.. look at you. I thought you were my friend."

„I am not, Esmeralda. But I don´t want you to get harmed."

 _I kind of like her since I know exactly Claude wasn´t after her anymore. But something said me to stay away from her._

„Are you his prisoner as well?", she asked. „At least he didn´t lock you up in something like this. You still can run."

„I am not his prisoner." She looked at me with her emerald eyes.

„Wait…" She was thinking for a moment and then she suddenly stood up and got louder. „YOU are his fiancé! I heard rumors about her..you. Brown hair, brown eyes, a little bit smaller than me and…" She stared at my belly. „..pregnant. Oh, dear lord. YOU are going to be his wife? He must have blackmailed you. What else have he done to you except for that?" She pointed at my belly „Did he beat you?"

„Esmeralda, please. Stop it. He didn´t harmed me. I´m here on my own free will." Her eyes grew bigger.

„Is that true?"

„Yes."

She thought for a while and began to talk again.

„Maybe you can help me nevertheless. I don´t think I can change your mind, but at least you could try to change his."

„I don´t think so. But maybe I´ll find another way to give you back your freedom."

Suddenly Frollo came back.

„Maria, what are you still doing here? Stay of this damn witch or she will curse you with her witchcraft." He gently grabbed my arm and tried to drag me. I allowed him to drag me and followed him.

As we arrived the highest floor he unlocked the door to our home. We walked through the doorway and I was thinking about Esmeralda.

„I think I will go to bed now."

„Do you feel sick?", he asked me with worries in his voice. „Is something wrong?"

„No. I´m just tired, that´s all." I smiled at him but I wasn´t telling him the truth. I needed me out of his sight to use my notebook.

„Very well. I will escort you to your bedroom. I presume you want to sleep on your own again."

I know he wanted to sleep with me in the same bed and not just in the harmless way. The last time we slept together was two weeks ago but I wasn´t in the mood right now.

He escorted me to my bedroom and gave me a gentle kiss while he laid his hands upon my wrist.

„Let me come in. Please. I need you." _Pervert! You want to sleep with me EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. I´m not that persevering._

„I´m sorry. I can´t." I turned around and locked the door behind me.

 _You will be free, Esmeralda. I promise you._

 **The gypsies missed Esmeralda and heard she was imprisoned by Claude Frollo. They knew where she was and thought how they could rescue her. The gypsies found a way to free her and Esmeralda was able to return to them without any harm.**

 _I think this should fix it._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I washed my face with clear water after I finished my daily routine of vomiting. It was still early in the morning but Frollo was already awaken.

Today it was his day off and he decided, no, insisted to accompany me to my dressmaker.

„Are you excited?", he asked me while we walked.

„Why should I? It´s only a dress."

„No, I mean the…", he got interrupted by Phoebus.

„Sir." He ran to us. „We´re having troubles with some soldiers."

Frollo nodded his head angrily and said to me:

„This will take a while. Don´t wait for me." He gave Phoebus a sign to turn around and gently kissed me. „I will be back in no time."

I grinned while I walked inside the building.

„Oh, madame, you´re in a good mood. That´s nice. Very nice." The dressmaker and I tattled about everything and everyone. It was a really nice morning and the dress was absolutely astonishing.

After everything was said the man gave me a card on which was written when and where I could get my dress, how I have to dress it and how I had to store it the best way.

We said goodbye and I walked outside the store. As I looked up I saw Frollo walking towards me. I waved and walked a few steps in his direction but suddenly someone grabbed me from behind.

Big, strong armes wrapped around my entire body and they covered my mouth. I wasn´t able to scream but I tried. I heard deep laughing and saw Frollo running.  
„Let her go! Let her go immediately!"

But the men who grabbed me tied and gagged me up. One of them threw me over his shoulder and I tried to scream once more.

„NO! MARIA! Nooo!"

My eyes went wet as I saw Frollo chasing us but the men were too fast.

Finally I got rid of my bandage around my mouth and screamed after my beloved.

„CLAUDE! HELP ME!"

„Shut up." One man tied me up again and even covered my eyes after they turned into a backstreet. My heart was racing and I was flooded with fear. I started to cry while they still were running.

 _They will kill me. They will kill me. God, no, please._

I still was crying after they arrived their destination and they threw me on the ground. I tried to take a defensive pose but the ropes around my body were very tight.

„Show her where we are." _I know this voice._

„Why?", a high pitched voice asked. _I KNOW THIS VOICE._

„Shut up." A short `Ah` and a sound of someone got beaten made me remember who was speaking.

Someone ripped my eye bandage off my head and I yelled.

„Be careful. That hurts." I opened my eyes and saw Clopin standing in front of me with about two dozen other male gypsies. Except for him they all were big and hairy, muscular and creepy.

 _I knew it. Clopin. Who else?_

„What a girl.", one of the gypsies barfed. He was fat and ugly and smelled like barf.

„Beautiful girl.", another gypsy grumbled smiling at me. This one was small and disgusting. He wore a sweaty shirt and had a very neglected beard.

„Do you know where we are?", Clopin asked me. I didn´t need to look around. I knew exactly where we were.

„This is the court of miracles."

„Clever girl."


	12. pain

Chapter 12 - pain

„Find her. I want you to search the whole city. Search every single building, every single street and every crack you can find. Bring her back to me.", Frollo yelled with his strongest voice.

He mobilized every single man under his command to find his fiancé. He was angry and scared at the same time. His pulse was running and his thoughts were racing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Hey, girl. What´s your name?", the smelly gypsy wanted to know.

 _Urghs, stay away from me. You smell like something rotten._

„Stupid dumbass, she can´t talk with the bandage around her mouth.", the disgusting one said.

„Oh, yes." They grinned all the time.

They brought me in a room where all different kind of weird stuff was laying around. Luckily the ground was soft and warm because of all the carpets.

Clopin came back into the room and closed the door behind.

„Maybe you know why we kidnapped you." He looked at his fingers while the smelly gypsy ripped of the bandage covering my mouth.

„Tell me." _I knew exactly why they kidnapped me but I didn´t want him to feel some sort of satisfaction._

„We want to make a deal with the minister of justice. The old, grumpy man, you know. But I guess you know who I´m talking about." He poked me in the belly with his food.

„Stop that.", I grumbled and stared at him angrily.

„I´m sorry. I didn´t want you to feel uncomfortable at all.", he smiled.

„I don´t believe you."

„Shut up, bitch.", the disgusting gypsy slapped me in the face.

 _Don´t cry. This was nothing._

„Stop that you moron. We need her untouched. Otherwise Frollo won´t do the deal with us.", Clopin yelled at him.

I crawled back a little bit but the disgusting one dragged me back. He grabbed my hair and shook me.

„Don´t make a move."

„What did I just say?", Clopin was really angry now.

„I´m sorry. But she.."

„Don´t harm her. I need to take care of a few things and while I am gone you take care of her, do you understand?", he angrily stared at the two guys and left the room.

They began to grin again and looked at me.

 _Oh god, please._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Frollo was riding his horse while his soldiers searched every single building.

„She´s not here."

„Not here."

„She´s here neither.", the soldiers yelled. With every single `not here` Frollo got more nervous than before. They already searched for a few hours but they hadn´t found the smallest clue.

„God have mercy on her." He began to pray in his inners.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Stop it. Please." The disgusting gypsy slapped me again. They beat me since Clopin was gone two hours ago.

„I ordered you to shut up!", he yelled.

„Claude will find me and he will kill you for this.." This time he hit me with his fist. I spit out some blood.

„Why won´t she shut up?", he asked the other one.

„Maybe you´re to gentle with her."

 _Please, don´t hit me._

The other gypsy kicked me in the back. I screamed. My hands and my feet were still tied up and he kicked me so hard I fell over and landed on my belly.

„Come back here.", he grabbed my hair and dragged me up again. „Don´t make a move."

„Stop, stop, I beg you, stop." I breathed heavily while my body ached.

„Shut up!" I felt another punch in my ribs and exhaled.

 _Why are they doing this? They need me untouched to exchange me for Esmeralda. Or at least they think they need me untouched. My body… this hurts so much._

I once again tried to take a defensive position.

„I said don´t make a move.", the disgusting one grabbed my foot and pulled me back in my old position. He laughed and pulled me back even more. He did this so hard the rope around my feed opened and my other leg dropped to the ground. I didn´t recognize in which position I was now until he grinned at me.

He still held my left food in his hand while my right one laid on the ground and was bend around his leg. My butt was on his feed and my - still tied up - arms were crossed above my head. I was breathing heavily and my clothes were torn at some places.

„Look at her."

„Yeah, she´s a bitch for real." They giggled. I was tired and my whole body ached.

The man lifted his right leg and placed it on my chest. I exhaled because of his weight. He didn´t even press, he just placed it.

„Hey, little girl. Do you know how beautiful you are?", he asked me with his disgusting voice. His foot wandered down and under my shirt.

„Let me go." I began to fidget but he only reacted by pressing his food down.

 _No. Not there._

„I´m sorry. I´m sorry. Please. Don´t squeeze my belly.", I whispered and my eyes turned wet again.

„You hear that, brother? She´s apologizing. How funny."

His leg wandered up again and undressed my upper body.

„You got a nice pair of breasts, girl." They laughed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was getting dark while Frollo took the stairs to the Notre Dame. He was not here to pray or to talk to the archdeacon. He wanted to ask Quasimodo for help. The minister was desperate and nearly drowned in fear what could happen if he would not find his fiancé.

Just as he took the first step a man ran to him and whispered something in his ear.

„We got your girl. Nothing will happen to her if you give us back our sister, Esmeralda. Set her free and as soon as she is with us again, we will release your girl."

Frollo turned but there was no one behind him. He immediately ran to Snowball and pushed him to his limits.

„Back to the palace of justice!", he yelled to his soldiers and they ran after him. The place before Notre Dame went quiet and it began to snow.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Don´t touch me.", I kicked my foot right in the face of the smelly gypsy. He wanted to touch my breasts but I still managed to protect me.

„Alright, that´s it. We toyed enough, little girl. You had your chance but now I want to have a little fun.", he still held my foot but now his grid got harder. His other hand ripped of my skirt and I saw all the bruisings they caused me.

My whole body was shivering and I screamed for help.

 _They gonna kill me._ _Claude, where are you? Please.. god, please._

After he ripped of my entire clothing he began to undress his lower parts. He laughed and the other gypsy was watching my moves.

„Grab her arms. She´s shaking too much." Now I wasn´t able to move anymore. I cried and yelled for help but nobody came.

„Please. Please let me go." The smelly gypsy finished what he had just done and grabbed my other ankle. He kneed down and spread my legs.

„Oh, yes." He inhaled as much as he could. „This smell. How I missed it. Let me take a closer breath."

Every single muscle in my body tensed up as he pushed his face agains my private place. His tongue went through me. I bit my lip.

 _This is so disgusting. Only Claude is allowed to do that._

„She tastes like sugar."

„Let me taste her, too."

„Fuck off, she´s mine." He laid his body on mine and let off of my legs. And even he freed my I wasn´t able to move. He was too heavy.

I threw my head to the side as he tried to kiss me. He giggled and grabbed my chin, bend my head to his and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I bit him as hard as I could and he screamed.

„You little peace of crap!", he yelled in pain. „You will regret this."

Immediately he pressed his hip agains mine. I felt his manhood squeezed between our bodies and he began to rub his lower parts.

„Don´t you dare!", I yelled as he moved his hand, held his penis and pressed his tip agains my entrance. „You wouldn´t fuck a pregnant woman, would you?" _This is my last chance._

„You´re pregnant? I just thought you were chubby. Urghs! Disgusting." He shook his head in disgust. „But you know what?" Again he grabbed my ankles. „Turn her." He ordered the other gypsy. He laid on me again and whispered something in my ear. „As long as I don´t see your fat tummy, I don´t care."

He drilled his penis inside me and I screamed in pain. I was dry and tightened my inners but he was too strong. I cried out loud every time he thrusts. My body began to quake but at the moment I was only interested to protect my child. And even if I was tired and he was heavy as shit, I lifted up my ass and took the pressure from my belly.

„Look at that. She really likes your dick.", the other gypsy laughed. He didn´t grab me since a while but my hands were still tied.

My rapist straightened his upper body, grabbed my wrist and pulled me over.

I barked every single swearword I could imagine at the moment and for every single word I got hit on my buttock.

My lower buddy hurts extremely and I still was crying in pain. Someone knocked on the door and the other gypsy went out while the smelly one hold my mouth shut. His thrusts got stronger and his manhood was too damn big for me in this situation.

He moaned and breathed heavily and suddenly I felt something warm dripping down my legs.

„Oh, yeah. Can you feel this? I filled you up with my seed." He laughed and thrusts some more times before he got off of me. I gasped very hard. Every single fiber of my body was hurting.

He dressed himself and the other gypsy came back in. I wasn´t moving at all. I just laid there unable to move, to speak or even to think. His disgusting, smelly liquid flowed out of me and bonded me.

„Esmeralda returned. We have to release her." _Thank god. Finally I´m free._ „Quick, dress her and bring her with you. I said Clopin we would do this."

The smelly gypsy grabbed my clothing and wanted to dress me but with my last peace of energy I yelled at him.  
„Don´t touch me!" He hit me once more and everything around me got black.


	13. recovery

Chapter 13 - recovery

„Just plunk her down somewhere. Nobody cares about her anyway." I still wasn´t able to move and the gypsies had covered my eyes again. Their voices were muffled but I didn´t care. One of them carried me over his shoulder and sometimes he touched my butt and giggled.

„Here?"

„Just dump your little girlfriend already." He threw me on the cold, hard ground and I heard them walking away. I didn´t know where I was but I felt the harsh wind around me and the snow which covered my body more and more. Soon I will freeze to death. But still. I didn´t care. I just wanted to die at the moment.

After a few minutes I heard something. It sounded like a door would open.

„Dear god.", a man ran towards me and lifted my upper body up, freed me from my bandages and stared at me. „Thank god, you´re still alive. Can you stand up?", the archdeacon asked me but I was to weak to answer. He wrapped his white robe around my body and lifted me up entirely.

„Quasimodo!", he yelled inside the church and after some moments the hunchback came down his tower.

„You called, archdeacon?"

„Take her and care for her. Rest and feed her. Clean and warm her up. Would you do that?"

„Of course. This poor woman." Now Quasimodo carried me in his strong hands and he took the stairs up to his place.

I fell asleep while he carried me upwards.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Good morning. How do you feel?", Quasimodo asked me. But I refused to do anything beneath breathing.

After he tried to speak with me some more times he went away and returned to his table with mini Paris. He cleaned me and took care of my bruisings. I should thank him later.

The sun rose slowly while I stared at the ceiling. I was laying on my back and held my belly.

Several hours later something happened.

„Where is she?" It was Frollo. „Get out of my way, you foolish old man!" He ran upstairs and burst through some doors. He must be far away but he was so loud, I still was able to hear him. „Maria?" The came closer and the archdeacon chased him while he tried to calm Frollo down.

„You know her?"

„Of course I know her, she´s my fiancé."

„Oh, dear god."

„Would you please tell me, what happened?" They were very close.

„I hoped you could tell me." Frollo opened the last door and took the stairs to Quasimodos place.

„What do you mean?" Then he saw me. „Oh my god. MARIA!" He ran to me and stopped in front of me. „What .." I still wasn´t moving. He kneed down and gently touched my cheek.

„Don´t touch me, please.", I cried. I wasn´t realizing who he was. I was in some kind of trance.

„I found her two days ago on our doorstep…" Frollo wasn't really listening to him. The archdeacon told him how he found and helped me.

„Leave us alone.", Frollo said, after the old man finished. The archdeacon walked away and Frollos eyes turned wet for the first time.

He carefully held my hand and my body began to tremble.

„What have these animals done to you, my love? They will burn. Every single one of these rotten demons will suffer for the rest of his days." He began to pray.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Several days later.

„Just give it to me.", Frollo said angrily. Quasimodo gave him a bowl filled with water and a towel. He carefully began to wash me. He wasn´t used to this kind of situation but he insisted to do this on his own. He let nobody in my near and he only left my side for a visit to the bathroom. He was neither sleeping nor eating. And so did I.

He finished the cleaning and kneed down again.

„You have been very brave, my love." He stroke my cheek and held my hand. He laid his head upon the bed and looked at me. He grabbed his hat and put it on my head. He began to smile a little bit.

„Do you remember? The day after I picked you up. I immediately fell in love as I saw you in my bathroom. You spread a warmth I never could have imagined. You was wearing my clothes and this hat."

„Claude.", I whispered.

„Maria!?" He stood up and leaned over me.

„Can I keep your hat?"

„Yes. Yes, of course.", he cried happily.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Let me do this on my own.", I said. Frollo wanted to wash me again, but I wanted to try it on my own. „Can you … turn around, please?" He turned and I undressed myself but one very long white shirt. I got in the bathtub and exhaled. My body still was covered with bruisings but at least I wasn´t bleeding any more.

„Don´t you want me to see you naked? You know you can trust me, my love. Your bruisings don´t.. deter me." I washed myself a little bit and got out of the bathtub again.

„You are already finished?"

„Yes." Soaked wet I grabbed my hat walked through the bathroom, passed Frollo and went to his closet. We were back in the palace of justice and since we got there I hadn´t left his bedroom.

Just as in Notre Dame Frollo didn´t left my side. He only wasn´t allowed to sleep in the same bed as I and for that he slept on the ground. He didn´t want another bed in this room for himself. He wanted to wait until I will give him the permission to do it again.

I got a towel and dried me. He walked to me and watched my moves.

„Don´t you want to tell me, what they did to you?"

„They beat me. They dragged and pulled me. Hit and slapped me. Isn´t that enough?"

„You´re hiding something from me." He wanted to hug me from behind but I pushed him away in a reflex.

„DON´T do that."

„You see?", he coughed and held his stomach. „You´re hiding something."

„This whole thing was and still is highly stressful, why you keep asking me about it?" I cried and his eyes got big.

„Oh, no. Maria. I didn´t want you to put you under pressure. I´m sorry. Please. Forgive me." He gently touched my shoulder.

„STOP TOUCHING ME!", I yelled on horror. I got lost in memories for a few moments. „Don´t stick it in again, please!" My eyes went crazy and I began to tremble. I still was captured in memories. „No, NO! You can do anything but please, don´t beat my belly." I had an attack and suddenly I slumped down. Frollo cathed me before I reached the ground. I passed out for a couple of minutes and he laid me on the bed.

As I opened my eyes he stood beside the bed and stared at me.

"Did they rape you?" I looked aside and began to cry.

I nodded and covered my body with a blanked.

He inhaled heavily and his head slightly turned red. He wanted to stroke me, but he stopped and pulled back his hand. He stood there several minutes and we didn't say anything.

Suddenly he ran out of the room without saying a word. He locked the door and I heard him yelling.

"Guard her. Don't let somebody in her near or in this room except for me. Do whatever she wants but don't let her outside this building or your eyesight. And you - you are coming with me." I heard a lot of footsteps and the rattling of some armors. Since we were back home he ordered his soldiers to surround the building. He must have placed some of them inside it, too.

A door smashed and I stood up. As I looked outside the window I saw him riding his horse and behind him were about thirty soldiers. I still was able to hear him from up here while the window was opened.

"Bring me every gypsy in this city. Males, females, children. Find them. Find them all and lock them up!", he said to one half of the armored group of men. "You are coming with me.", he ordered the others.

They marched away and it was quiet again. I closed the window and tried to get some sleep but I just had nightmars. I was soaked wet as I woke up. I only has slept for two hours and I was hungry.

I knocked the door.

"Can you let me out? I'm hungry." The door opened and I saw four heavy armored soldiers looking at me. They scared me and I shrinked a little.

"You don't have to fear us, madame. We're here to protect you. The minister ordered us."

 _They don't look like normal soldiers. Their armor is too special._

While we were walking down to the kitchen I saw lot more men standing around. They were all soldiers or guards. I stoped counting after 20. Every single one greeted me and I nodded every single time. We reached the kitchen and I saw the male servant who brought me food the first time I was here.

"Mademoiselle. What do you wish for?", he asked me.

 _Finally. At least one normal person in this house. And he know I'm not married yet. Madame. All the other people keep saying that. Fools._

"Would you cook something for me? Your favourite food, please."

"Of course. Everything you wish for."

 _I hope it's not 'escargot'. Snails... who would eat them? Honestly. They're disgusting._

And while I was thinking about french food Frollo came back. He walked by and took the stairs up to his bedroom. I watched him.

"Where is she..?"

"Claude. I'm here." He turned and came to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am just hungry. What are you doing out there?"

"I took care of a problem."

"You were searching the gysies who did that to me, don't you?"

"Yes. I still do. They will suffer for what they have done." He stroke my belly. His eyes good soft and he smiled a little. "It grew fast the last weeks."

"That's normal. Don't worry about it."

He hugged me and held my head. He gently kissed my head and I whispered:

"Claude. I want them to feel pain."


	14. make me yours again

Chapter 14 - make me yours again

It didn't take long to storm the court of miracles. I didn't even need to tell him where it was. After Frollo let Esmeralda go, he ordered to monitor her.

The people screamed and yelled while the soldiers grabbed and locked them.

I walked by all the gypsies while Frollo was beside me all the time. He didn't budged my side while I looked in all these frightened faces.

"Why are you doing this?" Clopin. He got caught as well.

Some soldier punched him but I stopped him.

"I only want the men who were responsible for me while I was here."

"They are not here."

"Where are they?", Frollo yelled and the soldier punched him again. "WHERE ARE THEY?", he yelled again but I held him back.

Clopin stood still for a few seconds.

"You ordered them to take care of me, but you knew how they acted. How they are, didn't you?"

"They never harmed one of us."

"I am not one of you.", I swished and pulled up my sleeves. My body still was damaged, although two weeks passed.

The gypsy inhaled slightly and looked at me.

"Yes. They harmed me - agains your will. And they did even worse. So tell me. Where are they?"

"I know where they are!" A female voice was echoing from the walls. We turned and Esmeralda stood at the entrance. "I can bring you to them."

"Arrest her." Frollo ordered.

"No.", I touched his arm. "I need her." I walked to her and he still wasn't leaving my side.

"Clopin... I want him as well.", I whispered my beloved.

He ordered his soldiers to take care of the gypsies and we left the court of miracles.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Esmeralda and I were talking about what is going to happen to her people. Frollo went before us and we were surrounded my armored men. I didn't need and I didn't want her to tell what happened. She said she would know these men and it was not correct that they came in charge.

"They always have been brutal and horrible men but Clopin accepted it. He always protected the men and closed his eyes before their behavior. They never had to fear anything."

"Now they will fear me.", Frollo grumbled. He was listening all the time.

"What will happen to the rest of my people when you coughed them?", she wanted to know.

"We will see. I depends on your information and on..", he looked at me but didn't finish his sentence.

We were walking for some more minutes and Esmeralda leaded us to a inn.

Frollo stood right next to me after we stopped and he ordered his soldiers to surround the building. It was nearly midnight and Paris was sleeping. He nodded and the soldiers stormed all entrances and searched the place.

The people inside screamed as they got coughed and dragged in front of us. The soldiers threw them on the ground one by one after they tied them up. They didn't care if they were men, women or even children.

Esmeralda tried to stop us but Frollo held her back.

"Think of your people, Esmeralda. It all depends on you." He neither grumbled or grinned. His face and his voice were ice cold and so was mine as she stared at me.

I didn't care about her or all the other people. I wanted revenge.

"We are finished, Sir.", one of his soldiers said. "There are no more people inside." He went back and got in line with all the others. They surrounded and monitored the prisoners.

"Are they under these?", the minister asked me. I walked around and passed by the frightened people.

And then I discovered them. The fat, ugly, stinky, disgusting gypsies who did all this to me.

I stood above them and looked at their faces.

"You?", the small one said. "What are you doing here, bitch? You're just a stupid woman nobody cares about. Let us go or.."

"Or what? Will you beat me again? Will you hit and slap me again? Or do you want to rape me again?", I was very calm at the moment which surprised me as well.

"You will regret this, you little slut! I promise!" Now the smelly one tried to frighten me.

"I don't think so." And with these words the soldiers dragged them away and freed the others. The innocent people immediately ran away.

As they were gone I lost control over my body and slumped down. Frollo caught me and I was thankful. The snow underneath my body cooled me down and my breath formed small clouds in the air.

"We got them.", I said and he gently smiled at me.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Do you want to stare at them the whole day, my love?", Frollo asked me. I stared at the three gypsies since they were brought to the palace of justice four hours ago. I ignored all their yelling and threats.

"I'm just thinking of possible tortures.", I said with a normal voice.

"You changed."

 _Of course I changed. How would you react if someone would fuck you against your will. Unable to move, tied up and pregnant? Nearly beaten to death and nobody hearing your screams._

I didn't say anything and he looked at them as well.

After a couple of minutes he said: "They will burn."

"No. They will suffer."

I turned and he followed me. We left the lower levels of the palace of justice and walked the stairs to our home. Frollo ordered the soldiers to protect every door in this building, especially ours. The only place nobody was, were our home. I forbid him to place these men there.

 _Well.. I asked him and he said yes. I didn´t forbid him to do anything directly but… ya.. at least there are no more men around me except for him._

I walked into the bathroom next to our bedroom. It was very late, near midnight and the candles lightened the room in a glow of lovely orange.

He changed to his sleep wear while I washed my face. As I walked back into the bedroom his upper body was naked but he still was wearing his hat. I only stood in the doorway and watched him. On his back were some scars and I wondered where they came from. He never told me.

 _I never asked._

As he grabbed a shirt to cover his skin I said softly:

„Make me yours again." He turned his head and looked at me with big eyes. His facial expression didn´t show anything than wonder.

„Maria, I don´t understand." He stiffed while I slowly went to him. I grabbed his hat and threw it away.

„Make me yours again.", I whispered and kissed him while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He touched my waist and let his hands lid on my back. He gently dragged me while the kiss lasted and my tears went down my cheek.

„Are you sure about this?", he asked and I nodded after a few seconds. He wiped away my tears and kissed my neck. Every time he touched me where the gypsies beat or slapped me, a very slight shiver ran through my entire body.

I didn't want to sleep with him because of the sex. I wanted to sleep with him to get rid of the thought that the man who was locked in the deepest depths of the palace of justice was the last man who touched me. I wanted to forget about what have happened even if it only lasts a few moments.

Frollo dragged me to the bed and I sat down. I looked up.

He slowly undressed me and I laid on my back while he got rid of his pants. I hadn't seen his pubic place but I felt he wasn't hard at all after he laid on me. His arms laid beside my body and his face was right above mine. We kissed each other and he softly began to move his hip. I moved mine as well and I wrapped my arms around him but he still was not hardened. I turned my head aside.

"Go down. You don't want this and I don't want to force you." He stroke my head and looked at me.

"I want this."

"Please don't lie to me. Another man took me and that's why you can't do this. I smell like him. I'm used and I'm his now." My heart cramped and I really had to hold myself back not to cry. "It will never be the same again and after I punished them I will leave you forever."

Frollo didn't say a word for a couple of moments and as I finally found the strength to look at him again I saw him horrified. He stared at me and didn't make a move. He needed some more seconds to say something.

"Do you really think you belong to him now? You can't leave me. Yes, it's hard for me as well but I still love you. I need you. Maria, I still want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. Please." He slightly began to cry.

 _Holy mother of Jesus. This is a reaction I didn't expect._

"I will do absolutely everything to change your mind. Just stay with me."

Now it was me who stared at him.

"Claude.."

"No, don't say a word. I will make you mine again." He wiped away the water in his eyes and sniffed. "I will make you mine again."

He kissed me and his right hand held my head while his left lid under my back. He moved his hip again and he let his kisses wander down my body. My chin, my throat, my breasts and my belly. He kissed around my bellybutton and began to grin.

"Soon.", he whispered and went lower. He kissed my clitoris and began to let his tongue lid through me. I shivvered a bit and slightly moaned.

 _This was what the gypsy did as well but this time it's so much better._

"It's the first time you do this." I spread my legs a little more.

"You did this to me already and I wanted to show you I can do the same." He kissed my entrance and let his tongue wander right through it again.

I slightly moaned. "Stop talking. You need your tongue otherwise." I smiled and he grinned a little.

His head was moving up and down while he licked me as good as he could. Slowly I went wet and his spit helped me with it. He licked and sucked, I slightly moaned and enjoyed. His hands wandered over my legs and the rest of my body. He licked a bit more and wandered back to my upper body. He didn't stop licking. My belly, my breasts and my throat.

"What are you doing?"

"I wash away the guilt."

"Mine?"

"His.", he kissed me and laid his hip on mine again and I felt that he had hardened. "Say me how you will torture them."

"Now?" I stroke through his hair and toyed with his curly hair.

"Yes.", he gently grabbed my ankle and laid my foot around his body.

"I.. I was thinking of ... I would like to see how they will get beaten." He gave me a kiss. "They will feel the whip." He moaned and gave me a stronger kiss.

"What else?"

"Hot iron will cause them burns.", he began to move his lower body up and down.

 _He likes it._

"More."

"Their bones will crush and their skin will bleed." He heatened more and more and he seemed to enjoy my words.

 _I have more in mind but I don´t want to tell him. Maybe it will be too much for now. I'm sure it's too much for this moment._

I licked over his lips and the last thing I said before he slipped inside was:

"They will feel pain like they never felt pain before."

His penis filled me but it didn't hurt. I was wet and he was very careful. He moved his hip to thrust while he licked and kissed my skin. I breathed heavily and he moaned a lot.

While I tried to relax he let his muscle slip in and out again and again. It felt great. He was careful, slow and he pleasured me in a whole different way than he did before.

He stroke and kissed me with so much love I finally was able to relax totally. I forgot about my past and everything around me.

He felt my muscles relaxing and he began to thrust a little stronger after I grabbed his sexy ass and pushed it. He went deeper inside and my hot flesh heatened even more.

I wasn't afraid or scared anymore. I only felt him. His body upon mine, his breath and his love. I smelled his sweat and the sin.

"You are beautiful." He whispered while he nibbled my ear. I smiled.

"Say it again."

"You are the most beautiful woman of all time." He licked over my jowl to my mouth.

"Are you still not finished to whitewash me?"

"I will never be." _What? How can he say such thing?_ "You are the physicalisazion of sin. My body is addicted to yours. My heart is flooded with your light and my mind isn't able to think of something else except you."

 _Such sweet words. He is the man of my dreams. If he only would be mine. ... Wait... He is! Yes! But we are still just engaged... Oh man. That's crap. I entirely want him. Now._

Pure lust flooded my body and I wrapped the other leg around him as well. My hip began to move more and it made circles. He felt my heat and he got faster.

"Yes, Maria." He sucked my nipples and I drilled my fingers in his hair and moaned in deep pleasure. Like waves he moved his lower body and he slightly got stronger and went deeper.

 _This is amazing._

He stroke my belly while he let his tongue slide inside my mouth. He licked over mine and we toyed around. His muscle was wet and wild. We moved faster and wilder, heatened and moaned. His thrusts got even faster and as long as they would not get stronger I could take his whole length. Luckily he didn't push stronger.

"I love you. I love you so much.", I cried after he kissed my neck again and I had my orgasm. My flesh throbbed and pressed his masculinity.

"Maria...", his muscles cramped and he got an orgasm as well. He shot his load inside and breathed very heavily. His hands grabbed the blanked we were laying on and his eyes were closed. He stopped breathing for a few moments and his muscles relaxed. He looked down and laid his face on my chest.

We were sweating and stood quiet for some more minutes. His manhood slid out of me and I felt our mixed liquids between my legs.

I took his head between my hands, dragged him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you.", I whispered. "I'm all yours again."

"You always was and you will always be mine. And mine alone.", he said with a mix of love, affection and a hint of anger.

He stood up after we stroke each other for a couple of minutes and wanted to dress. I laid in the bed, ready to sleep and I watched him. After he was fully dressed he set in a chair beside the bed and grabbed a pillow and a blanked. He was sleeping there for the rest two and a half weeks after I forbid him to sleep in the same bed as me.

This situation and the picture of him sleeping there and not with me in his arms made me sad.

I tapped on the bed beside me and looked at him.

"Come here." I smiled and he stared at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want you... I need you just like you need me." He stood up again and crawled to me. He laid next to me and I cuddled him until I fell asleep.


	15. where have you been?

Chapter 15 - Where have you been?

I woke up and searched for my betrothed with my arms while my eyes were still closed. I searched and searched but couldn't find him. I opened my eyes and saw the bed empty.

 _Where is he?_

I looked outside the window.

 _It's still early. Well he will appear again. Man I'm hungry. I hope I will find a lot to eat in the kitchen._

I licked my lips and was dreaming about delicious food while I took the stairs to our kitchen.

My stomach rumbled and I looked down. My belly grew fast the last weeks compared to the last four months. I was happy nothing happened to my unborn child in the court of miracles and smiled. In fact I was so happy I even began to hum a song.

 _Everything will be fine. Claude and I will get married, the gypsies will be tortured for the rest of their lives and our child will be healthy._

"Good morning, mademoiselle. Breakfast?" The man who gave me food the first night I got here was still our servant. He was really nice and he had a funny name. Camille.

 _It's a girls name. But I like him._

"Yes, thank you, Camille. Could you give me a little more than normally?"

"You must be very hungry, my love." Claude came into the kitchen. I looked at him and sat down. He took a seat next to me and ordered a breakfast his own.

"Where have you been?"

"I was doing my job.", he said and stroke my head. He gave me a kiss on my forehead as always and smiled at me.

I noticed something and my good mood disappeared immediately.

"Where have you been?" I asked in a strong tone. I grabbed his hand and looked at his knuckles. They where slightly bleeding and all red. Cuts and small bruisings covered them.

"As I said I was doing my job."

"That's not your job." I held his hand right in front of his face for that he could see his injuries. He freed his hand from my grip and looked away. "Where have you been?"

"I visited our prisoners. You never told me what what had happened exactly and I needed .. some information." He looked a little sad and upset.

"Information? About what?" He closed his eyes. "ABOUT WHAT?" He turned his head away from me and hided his face. "Claude. Tell me what kind of infor..."

"I wanted to know if you wanted it to happen. If you cheated on me or if you said the truth."

I needed a moment.

"Are you INSANE?" I stared at him. "Who brought you to such an stupid idea?"

"You rejected me so many times. You haven't even slept with me in the same room every night before this happened. And yesterday you said you would belong to the other man and leave me."

"I asked you to give me more time. Everything happened so fast I was scared. But I never would cheat on you. I don't know how you even can think of such a thing."

I stood up looked at him angrily and the last thing he said before I ran away was:

"Maria, I'm sorry. I never should have distrusted you."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was cold and my clothing didn't held me warm at all. I ran away from him. I ran away from the palace of justice and I ran away from this situation. I cried but I was still walking.

 _I wanna go home. I want my old life back. This is too much for me._

I already tried to open a portal back to my universe but nothing worked. My notebook wasn't strong enough. Slowly the night was coming. I didn't realize how long I was outside but I didn't care. My breath formed small clouds and my body trembled. It was ice cold and it was snowing.

"Maria?" I heard a male voice behind me but I didn't turn. I just wanted to walk. Walk away from everything.

"Maria!" The voice came nearer and someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Please let me go, Sir. I don't have money."

"What are you talking, girl?" It was the archdeacon and he walked in front of me to stop me. He saw my red, swollen eyes and the tears upon my face. "Poor girl. What happened? Come with me." He gave me one of his robes and covered me with it. He brought me to the Notre Dame and as we arrived he gave me something to eat in a small room. I was hungry all the time but hadn't realized it until I took the first bite.

The archdeacon let me eat in peace while he prayed in the main place of the building.

After I finished I decided to visit Quasimodo.

I went in the main room of the church and the archdeacon saw me as he stood up of the dark wooden pew.

I wanted to take the stairs to Quasimodo but the archdeacon stood in my way. I looked at him with my brown innocent eyes.

"What is it, archdeacon?" He kept quiet. "I'm all yours."

He held his hand upon mine.

"These are some dangerous words, my dear." Frollo entered Notre Dame and went straight to us.

„Frollo, let her go. You have done enough."

„What have you told him?", he asked me.

„Nothing."

„Leave us alone, you fool. You don´t know nothing.", Claude said to the archdeacon but the priest didn´t move.

„You will not harm her anymore. I forbid it. Remember where you are.", he turned to me. „Maria, my dear, he won´t do anything in here. He learned his lesson years ago."

I ignored him and walked to Frollo and stood right in front of him. The archdeacon watched us but we didn´t care. We looked in each others eyes for a couple of minutes and didn´t move.

„I shouldn´t have let you go. I´m deeply sorry and I hope you could forgive me one day."

I started to cry again.

„I needed your assistant but the only thing you cared about was if I cheated on you. Is that the reason why you started to search for these men only since I said they raped me? You didn't make a move before this. You did not come while I needed you most. You don´t love me, you own me. I´m your toy. Nothing more. You were bored but then I turned up. Isn´t that right?"

„That´s not true."

„Don´t lie. Please. Don´t lie to me. Where have you been while they beat me? Where have you been while they did these horrifying things to me?" I cried even more and my tears ran down my cheeks like waterfalls.

„He burned down nearly all of Paris.", the archdeacon said. I forgot about him. „He ordered every single man to search after you. My dear, he did everything to find you. He held Paris awake for three long days until he heard you were here."

I stared at Claude while the priest was talking. After he finished Claude slowly tried to hug me and I let him.

„It´s all my fault.", I sobbed.

 _I wrote these words in my notebook. I wasn´t extensively enough and all this happened. Words. That´s all. Mighty words. Three little sentences and everything went wrong._

„Nothing is your fault, my love." His hug got stronger. „Come back home. I please you."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **The people of Paris slowly forgot what the minister of justice did to them while he searched for his beloved. They managed to repair their homes and every building which got destroyed and they went back to their normal lives. The gypsies - which were freed by the fiancé of Claude Frollo and himself - left Paris. It was their only chance not to get sentenced. They were only allowed to come back if a feast will take place. At least the people of Paris shouldn´t suffer for their misbehavior.**

„Are you done?", Claude asked.

„One more minute."

 **After the people of Paris heard that the wedding will take place in Notre Dame they decided to come. Everyone wanted to see the bride. It was a happy day and everyone was in a good mood.**

I closed my notebook and placed it in my hiding place. I locked the small drawer after I decided not to be sad or frightened any more. Enough is enough and I suffered long enough.

 _I want to be the old Maria..Jane again. Stop crying. God damn it. You ain´t a little bitch. You´re a strong woman. Yes. Soon you will be …_

Frollo called me again.

„Maria."

„Yeah, yeah. I´m coming. Impatient old man!" I giggled.

„Pardon me. What have you just said?"

„Nothing." I grinned at hime while I took his hand and we walked down the stairs of the palace of justice.

We walked down to lowest level where the gypsies were locked up. I wanted him to show me what he had done to them.

„But.. there are only two of them. Where is the small one?", I asked him after I searched the cell through the iron bars.

„I…He died."

 _But I wanted to do this. Oh man… Less fun. Great._

He rubbed his knuckles.

 _That´s where he got the bruisings from. But I really thought he would have harmed the smelly one._

„Why not him?" I pointed at the stinky one.

„He´s all yours. I don´t have the permission to harm him until you´re finished. You just have to tell the torturer what you want and he will do it."

„Ok. But I thought I would harm him."

„You don´t know how this works, don´t you?", he gently asked me.

I played with my fingers and got slightly red.

„No. Not really."

„There is nothing to shame about."

He smiled a bit and explained me how this works.

 _Alright. Either I decide to tell the torturer what he have to do or I could do it on my own. That´s easy to remember. Normally only the torturer is allowed to do such things but in this case the law isn´t clearly._

„I think the torturer know more how to rack people."

We went to the torturers room and I said him what I had in mind.

„Make Clopin suffer as long as he regrets what he had done. The other one… Let him live as long as possible. Cause him the greatest pain as possible and crush his bones as good as possible." I clenched my fists and my eyes widened. „He shall live in fear and pain. In horror and despair. I want you to blind him. He shall not see which punishment will come next." My words were full of strength and power. I felt great while I said them.

Frollo just stared at me with his grey eyes.

After we left the lower levels of the palace of justice he held my hand while we were walking.

„These were mightiness words. A cool shiver ran down my back as you said them."

I just looked at him.

 _Eh? He must be used to such things. He´s the freaking judge of this city and must have seen very much._

His grip got slightly stronger and he pushed me aside against a wall.


	16. dominate me

Chapter 16 - dominate me

Frollo sniffed my hair and inhaled deeply. The soldiers around us didn´t look at us but I wasn´t comfortable at all. I tried to push him away.

„What are you doing?", I whispered.

„I want you to give me orders.", he whispered as well.

 _Weirdo._

His grip got even tighter as I stood still and refused to say anything.

„Dominate me. Show me how angry you can get. Show me your bad side."

 _Oh. He likes it dirty. That´s new. Well not quiet but … that´s sort of new._

„Let me go."

„No."

I got louder.

„Let me go!" I pushed him again and he got off. We stared at each other and he waited for more orders.

 _Oh boy, I will dominate you. This will be so much fun._ I grinned and that was the sign for him I accepted this kind of power play.

"Are you alright, madame?" One soldier asked me and looked at us. He was quiet confused.

Frollo wanted to say something but I was faster.

„It´s mademoiselle and now go back to your position. Everything is just fine." The soldier nodded and did what I demanded him.

Frollo shivered a little bit and I took the last steps to our home. As soon as he locked the door behind us he grabbed me and dragged me. As he wanted to kiss me I held my hand between our faces and stopped him.

"Not so fast." I grinned. "You are not allowed to touch me."

"What? You're mine. Don't forget that."

"I'm not thinking of being your toy. Go and get me some water."

 _He likes to get orders or at least he likes people who got appeals. I think I found his weak point. Awesome!_

"And I'm not thinking of bringing you your water."

„You will bring me water or you will see what will happen." I pointed in the direction of the kitchen and he grumbled while he passed me.

 _I know you like it. You can't fool me, french man._

As he came back he held a glass in his hand. I took it and walked into the kitchen myself. No one was here. All the servants got this day off.

 _As he would have planned this. Scary._

I leaned against the table and waited for him. He didn't come immediately and I let the game go one.

"Claude. Come here. Now."

"I'm coming. I´m coming." He walked through the door and looked at me. "Why are you in here anyway? You could have get your water on your own. Are you hungry again?"

„Don´t you dare talk to me like this. And yes. I am hungry again." His breathing got slightly faster.

"Really? Your stomach isn't rumbling like the other times." He grinned and came nearer. "Or are you lying to me, you naughty girl?" He petted my belly and led his fingers slide under my skirt.

"You're having unholy thoughts again, Frollo.", I poked his nose.

"Don't call me with my last name.", he got slightly angry but I was aware of his pleasure. I grabbed his hand and pulled it back. He tried to stroke me again but I managed to stop every single try. I smiled at him.

"Unholy thoughts and unholy moves. You're a naughty boy yourself, dear minister."

"How can you say such a thing? I'm a faithful man.", he tried once again to touch me but I reacted.

"Bad boy. No touching, remember?" I spilled the water in his face. "Obey." He stared at me and spit it out.

 _Ok... maybe this was a little bit too much..._

„Yes.", he whispered with a trembling desire in his voice.

 _Yes? Wow he seems he's really into this kind of stuff._

"Good boy. And now .."

"Say it. Go ahead. Say what you want me to do."

"Kiss my feet." I leaned back a little after I sat on the edge of the table and pulled up my leg. He grabbed it and kissed it from the bottom to the top. "The other one as well." He turned his head and kissed my other leg, too. I captured his head between my legs and gently pressed him. He exhaled.

"You like it."

"Oh, yes."

"Show me what you got, but don't you dare use your hands." I spread my legs a bit and he was able to see my privacy. He exhaled again.

"Taste my generosity." He kneed down and came closer. He wanted to pull of my skirt but I slapped his hand.

"I said no hands. Bad!"

"Will you punish me?", his eyes widened and it seemed like he was waiting for some kind of punishment.

 _Ok... Let's see how far he will go._

"No. But if you refuse my orders one more time we will see what's going to happen." A small pause rose. "What are you waiting for?"

He slightly nodded and came closer again. I grabbed his hat and dressed it myself. He placed his head underneath my skirt and the only thing I saw while he licked me was the fabric of my dress go up and down. I touched his head and massaged him through the layer of clothing. His tongue made me wet. It made me feel good and it made me want more. He crossed his hands behind his back.

My temperature increased and my heartbeat got faster while I slightly moaned about his skills.

"Do you want a treat?" I grinned. My cheeks were slightly red as he looked at me.

"I'd love to."

"Well... You have to earn it first." He stood up and leaned forward while his hands laid on the edge of the table.

His eyes were scanning mine while he waited for my demand.

And even I didn't say anything his breathing got faster. He was exited. I laid my hand on his chest and let the other wander under his robe to his crotch.

"Say how much you love me."

 _I'm such a bad master. I can't dominate him like he want it.. I shouldn't be such a romantic girl._

"I love you more than my own life."

"Not bad." I opened his pants and felt his erected masculinity.

"I would burn down the whole world for you."

"Not bad, indeed." I grabbed his hardened one and dragged him to me. He exhaled heavily and began to sweat. He spread a unbelievable heat.

"I would give my immortal soul just to be with you for one hour."

"I accept your unworthy soul."

We kissed and he entered me. He was hardened like never before which made it easy for him to went deep inside.

"You really like to get dominated, don't you?", I asked him. Our hips were moving in a perfect rhythm.

"It's a whole new experience. It's exciting. It gives me the feeling of being needed."

 _I never thought he would answer me._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and dragged him even more. My body was hooping for and back with every thrust he made.

"You are needed. I need you. I need you more than you could imagine." I moaned. "You don't need to find a master to feel this way."

"But I want you as my master. My life. My goddess." He kissed me with an unusual power. "Please. I will forswear everything if only you will become my goddess." His penis was bigger than usual and his heat was unknown to me. His thrusts were stronger and more gentle, his breathing heavier and his moves were joyful.

He was about to cum but my orgasm was far away.

 _I am his weak point!? Oh wow, that's awesome. I always wanted to be someones weak point._

"Claude.", I whispered. "I will be your goddess."

He moaned very loud and smiled all over his face. His body expressed his happiness in a stream of his white liquid and cramping muscles.

 _Maybe he is insane, indeed. But... who cares? Seriously. Absolutely nobody cares and I'm fine with it._

After he finished he needed a moment to breath normal again. He slide out of me and took care of his pants.

"Are you happy now?", I asked him, still sitting on the table.

"I am." He managed to close his trouser again and helped me down. "And you?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? Have I done something wrong?"

"No. It's just.. I'm not a fan of giving orders. I'm very bad at this."

"But you are my goddess now."

"I know." I sighed. "Forget about it. I will learn. And I will become good at this, you will see."

 _This is weird. And it's even getting weirder and weirder. But hey.. at least you're not the bad guy, right?_

I thought this through.

 _Ok maybe I am sort of the bad guy. But only for the gypsies and the people of Paris.. and Esmeralda. I give a fuck about Pheobus, Quasimodo is still on his own, Djali is with Esmeralda and the archdeacon is old. ... What was I thinking about again? Meh... Who cares._


	17. happy happy wedding

Chapter 17 - happy happy wedding

Frollo and I really had to decide when we wanted to celebrate our wedding. Five months ago he asked me to be his wife but we still hadn't a clue when we wanted to do it.

"No. That's too late."

"Why? August will be perfect. It's warm and..."

"And our child will be born already. I don't want it to become a bastard. Maybe you don't care about your reputation but I'm thinking of the reputation of your son."

"Son?"

"Or daughter. Son is just the shorter word. That's all. And now. Concentrate." I was speaking very fast. As soon as we would know the date for the celebration I could write down everything I want for it in my notebook.

 _This will be theeeee happening of this century. All the modern wedding planner would bite their asses if they could see our ceremony._

"Maria? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I thought that... If you really want to marry before the birth we should do it as fast as possible. Otherwise your wedding dress will be too tight for your belly." I looked down.

"I think you're right. And I don't want everyone talking about it. At the moment the dress maker can hide it perfectly but soon it will be impossible for him. I will be fat as a walrus in a few weeks... Oh man."

"What's a walrus?" _1482\. You still have to be careful, Maria...Jane._

"Something like a .. big dog. By the way. Would you have rather a girl or a boy?"

"I never thought about this. I thought you already decided what it's going to be."

"What? You still don't know how this works, don't you?"

"I know the most important details." He grumbled.

"Claude, please find someone who can inform you about this. It´s important."

"Why can't you be this person?"

My head turned red.

"Well... I could but it's kind of embarrassing, you know?"

"It's not embarrassing at all. We already have sinned. This only would be..."

"Alright, alright. I will tell you sometime." I massaged my forehead.

 _At least I know he will be a very good father. He already raised Quasimodo and there is no need to fear he would throw his own child in a fountain._ I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of someone funny."

"At least you're laughing again."

 _Aaaaah. He changed diapers already. Pfffft. That's so funny. He's always the grumpy old creep in the movie but if you think about how he raised Quasimodo... He kept him, teached him, fed him, dressed him. He was his only friend and maybe, yeah maybe, he even played with him sometimes even he kept him in the bell towers to 'protect' his boy._

"The world is cruel, the world is wicked..." I was so deep in thoughts of the movie I didn't realize I was singing his song.

„It's cruel and wicked indeed, my love."

 _I definitely should be more careful. Only yesterday he nearly was able to read what I wrote in my notebook while I scribbled something. Oh man. That was really close. Sneaky bastard._

We were talking for at least two more hours and decided to celebrate our wedding in fourteen days.

He asked me who I want to invite but I was alone in this universe. But there was at least one person I really wanted to be there.

„Quasimodo."

His facial expression changed from normal to grumpy.

„He will be there anyway. Who else shall ring the bells? But why would you invite him anyway?"

„I like him. He helped me a lot and he´s a good listener."

„I am a good listener as well. And I helped you more than him.", he got angry.

 _Is he jealous?_

I gave him a gentle kiss to calm him.

„I will him invite him anyway."

„As you wish."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The whole city came and stood around the cathedral. The people were excited and the weather was good. Musicians played wonderful harmonies and the mood was above average.

 _Just as I wrote it in my notebook. Perfect._

I looked down the streets while my dressmaker dressed me. We were in a house not far away the Notre Dame but I was able to see the place before it. I watched the normal folks just as I watched the soldiers. Phoebus was there as well. He rid on Achilles while he patrolled.

"He's cute isn't he?", one of the female servants of the dressmaker said to another.

"The captain? Oh yes. Every girl in this city is dreaming about him." They giggled.

"I know him. And he's not as cute as you think.", I entered the talking and they turned.

"You know him?", the got big eyes.

"Of course I know him. He's the captain and under the demand of my future husband. What are you thinking of, foolish girls?" They came closer.

"Oh, dear mademoiselle, would you mind to introduce us to him?"

"Yes, he's the man of my dreams."

Seriousely? Phoebus? He must be the Gaston of Paris I presume.

I acted like I would think about it and said:

"I don't think he's interested in someone in your position. And by the way, he must be in full awareness while he's the captain. Women would distract him from his duty."

Normally I wouldn't care about his privacy but I already spoke to him and Claude if he could be my bodyguard. He's not my favorite character but he's a war hero and he's the best everyone must admit.

The women returned to the window and began to whisper. I wasn't able to hear every word but I could swear they were talking about me.

These little rats.

After the dressmaker released me and we took care of a lot of other things, which took us one hour, the ceremony began. Trumpets were played and the musicians began to play wonderful melodies. The crowd was very quiet and they whispered as well.

"Look how beautiful she is."

"Her dress is amazing."

"So this is the poor girl who have to be together with the minister for the rest of her days."

"Hey, I heard she is still a child."

"She looks like an angel."

But I also heard a few very negative commentaries which I tried to ignore.

"Such a slut."

"She's only marry him because of his money."

"I heard she's the devil."

"And I heard she's sleeping with everyone in this city like a whore."

I closed my eyes and walked by. Phoebus saw me and took care of the people who were talking very bad about me. The soldiers managed to get rid of them without anyone recognized it.

Concentrate. It's the most beautiful day of your life. Be happy. Be...happy.

I opened my eyes again and stood in front of the stairs of the Notre Dame. The bells began to ring and I walked inside. The archdeacon waited for me and took my hand while he brought me to the altar. He was the only man who could do this.

The people around me were our servants. The rest of the cathedral was filled with high personalities but I didn't know any of them. Foreign faces smiled at me. I got scared until I looked to the altar. There stood Claude Frollo in a black, wonderful suit. He wasn't wearing a hat but he never looked better. My heartbeat increased as well as my breathing.

I began to grin as I stood in front of him. I wasn't able to look in his eyes. If I would do that I would start laughing and this would ruin the whole moment.

"Look at me.", he whispered and I did it. I didn't laugh at all but for my surprise he wasn't smiling at all. he didn't seem to be happy or excited. He looked like he would be angry or sad or something like that. Upset or bored. But happy? No.

My mood changed. I stopped grinning and stared at him. I noticed that he was looking at me but his thoughts were somewhere else. And as the bells stopped playing and the archdeacon began to speak his skin color changed a bit.

He's excited as hell. Oh please don't puke. Not now. Not here.

I tried to reach him with my voice.

"Claude.", I whispered. "Claude!"

The archdeacon spoke latin which caused me to hurry up. I didn't know when he was finished and our turn was.

"Are you alright?" His eyes trembled for a second and he was back on earth again.

"Yes, I will!", he said in confusion and the archdeacon stopped talking. Everyone stared at him.

"My dear boy, it is nice to hear, but please be patient. It's not your turn."' the priest said and Claude looked at him.

"I'm sorry." The crowd began to whisper and to giggle.

His head turned slightly red and he looked to the ground. Carefully I grabbed his hand and whispered:

"It's ok." And smiled at him. He began to smile too and the ceremony continued.

We exchanged wedding rings, which were amazingly beautiful, and walked outside the cathedral as husband and wife. The crowd celebrated and we drove away in a gigantic white carriage. I was a little sad about the fact I hadn't seen Quasimodo for once but at least he rung the bells like never before.

Claudes skin tone still wasn't the healthiest and the carriage rattled a lot. Behind us a lot of soldiers rode their horses and underneath them Phoebus. He was talking to the coachman while I stared at Frollo.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Not really. I feel like I have to..." And with these words he leaned outside the window of the carriage and puked.

The carriage stopped immediately and he got out. I followed him just like Phoebus.

"Let me do this.", Phoebus said and ran to him. He wanted to help Frollo but he pushed him away.

"How dare you touching me." Phoebus stared at him and I gently dragged him away. I returned to Frollo after Phoebus was far away enough and looked at him.

"Is it better now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Maria. This is embarrassing. A man like me should be used to excitements like this."

"Don't worry about it. This was something whole different. I've seen worse." I stroke his back and we carried on. We decided to skip the big party afterwards and return home. I wanted him to rest and he didn't like such events anyway.


	18. versatile admirers

chapter 18 - versatile admirers

Back in the palace of justice I ordered Phoebus to examine his new home. I showed him where he could sleep while he´s my bodyguard. I gave him the very first room I slept in. He was under my command now and as such I wanted him to live here.

After he closed the door to his new room I walked in the kitchen.

"Hungry?", Claude asked me.

"Thirsty.", I answered but the only thing around was wine. "Crap."

"What is it?"

"Alcohol isn't good for the baby.", I´m still teaching him about such things. He called after Camille and send him away to bring us fresh water. We were all alone now again. The other servants were at the after party.

"Captain Phoebus is a good soldier, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. That's why I wanted him under my command."

"And there is no other reason you wanted him?"

"No. Why?" I got curious. He sounded like he would be jealous again. We still wore our wedding dresses but mine was very comfortable and so I decided to let it on.

"I heard he would be the man of everyone girls dreams. And you are a girl." He sat down and grabbed some grapes.

I laughed a bit.

"Maybe there are women who like him but not me. I already decided to choose you." I searched the kitchen for some candy.

"You chose me... I see. But what if we wouldn't know each other. Would you be interested in him?" He began to eat.

"Why are you asking? I already said I belong to you."

"Answer my question, please."

"I like his hair, that's all. But there would never be more."

"Good."

"No answer my question. Why are you asking?" I found some cookies and smiled. After I sat next to my husband he answered me:

"I just want to prevent something...bad."

"You mean you don't want me to cheat on you.", I took a bite and the cookie cracked.

"Aren't you mad at me, thinking of you, cheating on me?" I took another bite.

"Why should I? It only shows that I am very important to you. Oh no, wait. It also shows me that you have some trust issues. But that´s ok, I think." I leaned to him and gave him a kiss. „I will never cheat on you."

„That´s nice to hear." He leaned to me and took a bite of my cookie.

„Thief." I gave him a gentle slap on the head and he smiled at me.

Camille came back and brought us the water. After he saw me eating the cookie he wanted to bake something for me but I stopped him.

„But you could help me." I stood up and the men looked at me.

„Everything you wish for, madame."

„I want to make a pizza. Would you help me?"

„What´s a pizza?", Frollo asked. „I never heard of that."

„You will see."

I gave instructions which ingredients we needed and Camille helped me cutting them. Frollo joined as well but he wasn´t really helpful.

„You have never cooked before, haven´t you?"

„I have but it´s decades ago."

I send him away to change his dress and he left the kitchen while Phoebus entered.

„Oh, Phoebus. How are you in your new home?", I asked him.

„It´s better than my old one, I must admit."

While we were talking, I was cutting tomatoes but suddenly a strong pain ran through my hand.

„Damn it." I cut myself in the thumb and I wanted to stick it in my mouth to clean the wound. But before I was able to do that Phoebus already grabbed my hand and licked my finger.

„What are you doing?", Frollo and I asked at the same time.

„The wound must be cleaned, madame." I pulled back my hand and stared at him.

„But not from you.", I said.

„Captain Phoebus. This will not happen again, do you understand?", Frollo grumbled at him.

„I´m not longer under your command, minister. Your wife is my superior now and I will do the best to do what she want me to do."

„I didn´t ask for that.", I still stared at him.

 _Omg.. my thumb was inside his mouth… what the fuck?!_

My body trembled for a second and I had a goose bump. I turned and washed my hand with water.

„Go out of my way." Frollo pushed Phoebus aside and came to me. He held my hand and looked at it. „Just a small cut."

„I know this as well, but you two are acting like I would die from this." _1482… maybe I can really die from this! No… don´t be silly…_

I shook my head and returned cutting. The mood wasn´t as good as before but I ignored it. I was thinking about the pizza I will get.

 _Oh yeah.. Finally fast food again. This will be so good._

We finished everything and Camille put the pizza in the oven. Now we just have to wait for a while. I looked down and I remembered I was still in my wedding dress. I decided to change but at the moment I had a specific mood. Slowly I bend down to Claude and whispered something in his ear.

„Do you want to join me? My dress is getting uncomfortable." I gently nibbled his ear and he nodded a bit without changing his facial expression.

We went upstairs and locked the door to our bedroom.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile Camille and Phoebus were talking about duty and honor, food and buildings and everything else they were able to think of. But after a few minutes of silence Phoebus sighed.

„She´s beautiful, isn´t she?" He was staring somewhere without focusing it.

„Madame Frollo?"

„Yeah."

„She sure is, but she´s married. You should watch what you are saying. Don´t forget who her husband is now. He got his ears everywhere." He finished cleaning the kitchen and leaned against a wall. Phoebus was sitting in a chair.

„I know, I know. But .. I can´t stop thinking of her."

„But monsieur, I thought you would be interested in the gypsy girl."

„Which gypsy.. oh, you mean Esmeralda? Sure. She´s gorgeous. But I will never see her again and I already lost interest in her months ago."

„You should lock your heart. Madame Frollo is a very dangerous play."

„You are interested in her, as well, aren´t you?" Camille slightly turned red and cleared his throat. „I see. But she will be mine, at least for one night, you will see."

„I already know everything about her. And I know she will never cheat on her husband."

Phoebus laughed a bit.

„There has never been a girl who was able to resist my charm. And I´m her bodyguard now, which means I´m always next to her." He smiled.

„She isn´t a girl anymore.", Camille said angrily and sad and turned to his workspace.


	19. the beginning of a dangerous play

Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. I only wanted to write a short story first but now it´s bigger than I thought xD  
Please leave a review if you want to comment :D

xoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 19 - the beginning of a dangerous play

"Push it. Push it harder."

"As you wish."

"Yes. That's deep. Can you feel it? This unbelievable satisfaction."

"I can. Let me try this." Screams.

"Oh yeah, that's good. I love it. A little bit harder!"

"We shouldn't do this. What if Frollo..."

"It's ok." I bit my lip and stared at Phoebus. "He can't see what we are doing. He's working."

"Maybe he'll find out."

"Stop it. He's ok with it. In fact it was his idea." Phoebus stared at me.

We were in the lowest floor of the palace of justice and stood in the torturers room. The once imprisoned gypsy laid on a bench in front of me and got tortured by the torturer. I decided to come here after I had a very bad day. I wanted to see the smelly gypsy suffer again, just as usual.

After twenty minutes of watching the man screaming and yelling, I decided to walk around in the city. My bad mood had disappeared and I was happy again.

"Come, Phoebus. I want to take a walk besides the Seine." I ordered the torturer to stop and walked outside the palace of justice.

"May I ask you something, madame?"

"Please, call me Maria."

"Maria.. How old are you?"

"This is a very private question, don't you think?"

"Excuse me. I will not ask again." We passed a bridge above the Seine and walked through the gates of the city.

"I'm 23. But why are you asking?"

"I was just thinking of the difference of the age between you and your husband. It's quiet big and such a young woman would be placed better besides a young and strong man, don't you think?"

"You mean a man like you? Maybe." I didn't realize his short smile and began to stroke my belly.

We were walking for about two hours until my stomach began to rumble.

 _I wish we would have brought some food with us. Oh man... Always. I'm always hungry._

We sat down on a bench besides the Seine and Pheobus was searching something in his pockets.

"Here. I knew you would get hungry. A walk under your condition can get very exhausting, I guess." I took the bred and the cheese he gave me and thanked him. "I also brought water."

"You are a very nice guy, thank you." I smiled at him and began to eat after I gave him the half of the food. We watched the sunset which flooded the surrounding in a beautiful glowing orange and while the river swooshed we relaxed and I fell asleep with my head on Phoebus shoulder.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What happened?" I heard muffled voices arguing with each other.

"Nothing happened. She just fell asleep, Sir." I also felt a warm hand on my cheek but I didn't open my eyes. I wanted to hear what was going on.

I laid in the arms of the ex-captain and Frollo petted me.

"I dare you. If something will happen to her I swear to god, YOU will pay for it."

Phoebus sighed and he took some stairs with me. He must be really strong to carry me. I was in my sevenths month and heavy.

After he laid me in my bed I opened my eyes.

"Madame, you're awake. How are you?"

"I already said you can call me Maria. But I'm fine, thanks to you."

"You need to rest. Such a long walk must have been very stressful for you." He gently stroke my head and smiled very courteous.

"I think you're right. It's already dark outside. I will release you from your duty today, but could you do one last thing for me, please?" I gave him the sign to come closer and I whispered something in his ear. After I finished he nodded and left the room. He passed Claude who came to me.

"How was your day, my love?" He began to change his clothing after he closed the door.

"You don't need to know what I just said him."

"What?"

"You want to know, right? Now we can skip the unnecessary talk we don't like."

"You know me very well, my dear but I don't think your little whisper should be only between you and him." He laid right next to me and grinned patiently.

"It's a secret." He grumbled.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"That was delicious, thank you, Camille. You're a very good cook."

"Thank you, madame. It's always a pleasure to cook for you." He bend down and gave me a little lunch bag.

"Madame, here. I made it just for you." I looked at the very nice box in my hands which was unbelievably detailed and adorned.

The box must be handmade. It was painted black underneath the shiny, gleamy and colored pieces of glass.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." He came a little closer. Frollo was reading one of his books but he listened very careful. Phoebus sat at his small table in the edge of the kitchen and watched everything.

"It's filled with your favorite food. You can take it with you today. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Camille, you're such a sweaty. The box is absolutely gorgeous."

I hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He got slightly red and Frollo looked up his book.

"You made it yourself, didn't you?" He inspected the box after I gave it to him.

"It's cute.", I said happy.

"Yes, Sir. It's carved from everything beautiful I found."

Frollo laid it on the table and returned to his book.

"Made of garbage. I see. Well at least you didn't steel someones silver to do it."

"Don't be so harsh to him. Can't we raise his salary, for that he could afford materials? He will be able to build more of these things if he wants." Now he stared at me.

"Why would I raise it? It's not his duty to build these things. He's a cook and he got work to do. There is no time to carve such cheap things."

"You will raise his salary, do you hear?" He grumbled. "Remember, I'm your goddess." I smiled.

He gave me a gentle kiss, "As you wish.", and left the room. I turned to Camille.

"Madame... This is very kind of you. Thank you." I grinned and left the room as well.

Phoebus stood up and followed me.

"You little rat. I am the one who will get her.", he growled at the cook while he passed him.


	20. the play must go on

Chapter 20 - the play must go on

Phoebus and I left the palace of justice after Frollo got back to work. It's still morning and we were walking through the streets of Paris. I held Camilles box in my hands which was quiet heavy.

"Have you done what I asked you for?"

"Yes, Madame...Maria."

"Good." We stood quiet for a while on our walk to the Notre Dame. "Phoebus. May I ask you some privat question now?"

"Of course. You can ask me everything." He smiled.

"Are you married? I mean.. I never saw you with a woman but.."

"I'm not."

"Oh. That's sad. I mean.. I know there are women who are interested in you. And if you want to meet them I would give you more spare time. I would hire a second bodyguard."

"I don't want to meet them. There is already a girl I'm interested in. But I have my duty. You don't need to hire someone else."

"It's nice to hear you have a girl, but do you see her often enough?"

"I do."

We arrived at the cathedral and walked inside. The archdeacon welcomed us and we took the stairs to Quasimodos place. Phoebus helped me.

"Soon I won't be able to take all these stairs anymore.", I laughed as we finally arrived our destination and Quasimodo came to us.

He welcomed us as well and wanted to show me something. He gently dragged me to his table with all the small figures and grabbed one of them.

"Oh, Quasi, that's me."

"Yes. I made it while you stood here."

"I see. She's thinner." I laughed again. Phoebus took a seat and watched us.

Quasimodo touched my belly and looked at it.

"It's beautiful.", he murmured.

"Yes, she is.", Phoebus said and turned red as I looked at him. "I mean.." I smiled and he smiled as well.

We were talking about different things and prepared some objects. Brushes, paint and some canvas. I decided to make a portrait of everyone I like to improve my skills for the great final. I wanted to paint a portrait of Claude for his birthday. Phoebus really had done as I said him. He had to organize these things for me.

"You're very talented.", Phoebus said while he watched me painting Quasimodo.

After a few hours of painting my hand got tired and I laid down on a big pillow. Quasi took care of the stuff and cleaned his place while Phoebus laid next to me.

"Everyone would be lucky to have a wife like you.", he murmured.

"Why?", I was slightly confused.

"You're talented, beautiful, intelligent and very kind." _What's going on?_

He came a little closer.

"You're a nice guy, too." What else could I say?

He began to stroke my cheek. I had nothing against it. I wasn't aware of his desire and I like getting petted.

He came a little closer but my stomach ... I was hungry again. I wanted to stay up but he was faster, of course. He gave me the box and I shared the food with the men.

"Who made this? It's delicious.", Quasimodo smacked.

"A very good friend of mine."

"I don't want to sound evil but I don't think you should call him your friend."

"Why not?"

"I heard he likes married women. He seduces them." I stopped eating.

"Camille? Why would he do that?"

"Money."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back in the palace of justice I searched for Claude. He was in his office and stood over some paper work.

"Maria, what are you doing here? I'm working."

"I just wanted to visit you."

"You have never visited me before. What's wrong?"

"I want you to find someone who monitors Camille. Would you do that for me?" He was quiet confused but he nodded.

"Yes, of course. But I really have to carry on, now."

"Thank you, darling." I gave him a kiss and left the room where Phoebus waited for me. He hadn't heard a thing and we went back home.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You will report me back first, do you understand?" Frollo was talking to a strangle little man.

"Yes, Sir."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few weeks later.

Phoebus and I were walking through the streets of Paris again after I visited my doctor.

"Are you worried? You haven't said anything.", he wanted to know.

"Of course I am. Only six more weeks and I will feel the greatest pain ever."

"But you will be a mother. This should be more interesting for you, don't you think? It's a miracle." He smiled at me again and I was glad he was with me.

I hugged him and we stood there very long.

"I thank you, Phoebus." I looked up. "You know how to find the right words to calm my heart."

"You are my heart." He leaned down, held my head and kissed me like a lover.


	21. hurricane

Chapter 21 - hurricane

 _The fuck?_

I was so shocked I wasn't able to do anything. After a few moments I was able to think again, ended the kiss and pushed him away.

"What was that?"

"A kiss." _I know that, dumbass._ „Maria.. I.." He sighed. „I love you."

„What?"

„Yes. I love you and I hided it but now I´m not capable of doing this any more." _He´s crazy!_

„How..you…WHAT?" I still was shocked and didn´t know what to say.

„Please, listen to me. I know you´re a married woman but the minister must not know of our love. We can love each other behind his back. He will never find out. I knew you have feelings for me, too, since you said there are girls who are interested in me."

 _I meant other girls!_

„You even asked me if there would be a woman in my life. And yes, you`re this woman."

 _I MEANT OTHER GIRLS!_

„I don´t care what will happen to me or which hurdles I must stand as long as we are together. Don´t worry, your husband will never find out about our love. I promise."

He came closer but I took a step back in fear and ran away as fast as I could. I was so deep in thoughts I didn´t recognize I passed Camille.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„WHAT?", Frollo yelled. „ARE YOU SURE?"

„That´s what I have seen and heard, Sir. They´re in love."

Claude screamed out a unbelievable angry cry and held his head between his hands. His eyes were widened and he began to sweat. Hate and heartache filled him.

„Leave me alone. And don´t you dare to say a word to her.", he ordered the small man who left the room in a hurry right after this order.

„How can she do this? She said she would only love me. She swore the archdeacon, she swore me and even god." His eyes widened even more. „Phoebus. I knew there must have been a reason why she wanted him and not someone else. They will burn. No. He will burn. She´s mine. MY WIFE! Mine alone. I will break her heart, her mind and her soul until she entirely loves me again." His breathing went crazy, just as his heartbeat.

„Yes. She will love me again. Me. Only me. Mine. She´s mine." He laughed like a mad man and suddenly he stood up and repeated the following words with pure hate in his voice for a very long time.

„She´s mine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I haven´t spoken to Phoebus since he returned home. He arrived two hours after me and he wanted to talk, but I locked myself in the bedroom.

„Maria, please. Come out. Let's talk." He knocked the door and tried to open it but he gave up after a while. It was quiet again and I was able to think about this situation. I didn´t want to get rid of him, he was a really good guard but under these conditions…

The front door opened and someone came in.

„Ah, Phoebus. Good to see you. Where is Maria, did she already release you from your duty today?"

„Yes, Sir. She´s in the bedroom, sleeping."

 _I´m not sleeping at all._

Frollo and Phoebus were talking normal to each other. They acted calm but they were absolutely agitated inside.

I nearly wasn´t able to hear them and I opened the door a crack.

„You are a very good guard. I hadn´t expected less from a war hero like yours. But isn´t it a little too much for you? You´re with her all day."

„No, Sir. I´m fine with it. It´s my duty to protect her.", he saluted.

„I see. And you would protect her from every harm, wouldn´t you? Even from those who are from our own ranks."

„Of course, Sir."

„Good.", he grinned vile.

They stood still for a few minutes.

 _What are they doing?_

I heard some footsteps coming right up and I closed the door and laid in the bed as fast as I could. Claude came in. He went to hist closet and searched it. He did it very silent not to wake me but he finally found what he was looking for. He left the room again and closed the door.

I stood up and opened it a crack again and saw what he was hiding. A dagger.

„Let´s take a walk, Phoebus.", he looked at the man who nodded and they left our home.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I felt like a ninja, while I tracked them. They were talking about duty and honor but after a while they changed the topic to women.

„I didn´t thought you were interested in women so much, Sir."

„Oh, I always was interested in them. And I am still, even if I´m a married man now. But I hope this will be our little secret."

"Of course, Sir."

"Good. What do you think?"

"Sir?"

"What do you prefer? I like them young. Innocent."

"Ah. I think I like them young as well."

"You think?"

"Well..."

"Don't worry. This is our secret and we're men, aren't we? I would even say we're sort of .. friends." He grinned again.

"Ok then. .. Friend .. I love women who are smaller than me."

"Go ahead."

"Dark hair."

"They're the best."

"Strong."

"Oh yeah."

"I think that's all."

"Come on. One more thing."

"You first.", Phoebus was relaxed now.

"As you wish, but you really have to keep it quiet." Phoebus nodded. "The last time I had a .. let's say 'encounter' with a girl was only two days ago."

"Two days? But Maria isn't allowed to have .. 'encounters'. .. You have slept with another woman?"

 _What?_

"Of course I did. I'm a man and I have desires. I bought every dark haired girl in the houses of pleasure I was able to find since Maria wasn't able to pleasure me anymore.", he whispered in Phoebus ear but I heard it anyway. "You must know how I feel. Living besides such a beautiful angel but you're not allowed to touch her. What a pity." He let off of him and they stopped walking.

"Maria is a beautiful woman, indeed, but she does not deserve such a treatment."

"Do you think you are a better lover than me?"

"I am." Frollo laughed.

"I knew it." Phoebus eyes widened. "I knew you were hiding something from me and you will pay for this presumption of yours.", he barfed.

Phoebus was able to dodge the stabbing of Frollo and jumped back a little. He drew his sword and they stood there as two mighty opponents.

As they started to fight I yelled at them they shall stop but they didn't hear me.

"Stop it, you morons." I jumped between them and held up my arms.

"Maria! What are you doing here?", Phoebus asked.

"Get out of the way. I will kill this bastard! And after that I will take care of you."

"You will not harm each other."

"Of course you protect your lover. But your feelings won't help you anymore." While Frollo passed me he whispered with a voice, filled with pure hate and disgust: "Whore."

He began to fight Phoebus again.

I ignored his statement as good as I could even if it teared up my heart. "Claude, stop it. He's not my lover."

I pulled and tugged, dragged and teared at their clothing and tried to stop them but suddenly I felt a strong pain in abdomen. They stopped and stood still in surprise and horror. My hands held the aching place before I looked down. My hands were covered with blood. Claudes dagger had drilled in my belly and he still held it.

"Oh my god. Quick, we need a doctor!", he yelled at Phoebus after he let his hands loose the knife. I slowly slumped down and he caught me.

"Claude..", I started to cry.

"Maria, sssh, don't say a word, help will be here, soon."

"I only love you, Claude. There was never something between me and another man." I lost a lot of blood and my voice was getting weaker. "I was loyal and I always will be." I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I´m so sorry." He held me in his arms stroke my cheek while I got unconscious. The last thing I heard were the footsteps of several people and Claude who repeated „Stay with me. Please. I need you."


	22. the gift

chapter 22 - the gift

Several days later.

The bells of the Notre Dame were ringing as usual and Frollo stood on the balcony of the palace of justice. He looked above the city and was in deep thoughts.

"Master, I brought you food."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't be so harsh to yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"What do you even know? You can't imagine how I feel."

"I'm sorry." Camille left him and went back in the kitchen.

The archdeacon was sitting in a chair, drinking some water.

"How is he?"

"Still in thoughts. I think the greatest problem is, that he's not able to do anything at the moment."

"Dear boy. He let it come to it. And he is aware of this. The only thing we can do right now is pray."

Suddenly Frollo ran past the kitchen and out of the building. Camille immediately chased him and the archdeacon did his best, too.

As the priest reached them he saw the minister talking to a woman.

"I understand. Thank you." His facial expression slightly changed and he accompanied the woman. Camille wanted to follow him, but the archdeacon stopped him.

"He must do this on his own."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Please call if you need something.", the woman said and closed the door. Frollo slowly walked inside the dark room. The windows were closed and covered with big fabrics. We haven't seen each other since he stabbed me. I was brought here right after it happened. It was some kind of hospital.

"Maria?" He needed a moment to get used to the darkness.

I stood at a window and looked outside a small crack between the fabrics and ignored him.

"Maria. How are you? Can you ever forgive me?"

I wasn't ignoring him any more but I still was just looking outside the window. He came a few steps closer.

"Please, talk to me. I beg you. I know you hate me and I know things have changed. I'm sorry."

"Don't be so loud."

He stood still and stared at me.

"Someone is sleeping."

"Someone?"

I nodded and looked at him.

"May I introduce you to your son?" I held our baby in my arms.

"Son?", he puffed bewildered and came closer to see him. He wanted to touch him but was too shy.

"Go ahead. It's fine."

"He survived.. But how?" He stroke him very careful and I pointed at his left arm.

"Can you see this?" He had a wound on his left upper arm. "You nearly speared his little heart."

"Oh, Maria..."

"At least you hadn't killed both."

"... Both?"

I looked at him and his eyes widened in fear.

"Twins..."

I nodded.

"Yes, Claude. Twins."

"Oh, dear Lord." He slumped down but I didn't care. He grabbed my skirt and began to cry. "I killed him. I murdered my own son just because of my jealousy."

"Stand up."

"How could I? I'm unworthy to be on the same height like you and him. Oh god, what have I done?", he cried bitterly. "Our son.. Our son is..."

"Our son is here. And he needs his father. Stand up." He stopped crying as good as possible and stood up slowly. We stood there for about twenty minutes until he managed stop sobbing.

"What's his name?"

"You have to decide."

He was thinking a few moments.

"Cadeau."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hey guys. Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked my story :D

Bye the way: Cadeau is french and means gift


End file.
